Loose Thorns
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Mathilda, sept ans et pas encore toutes ses dents, est envoyée dans l'enfer de la campagne pour la guérir de son désir de rébellion. Mais si elle sait une chose, c'est que le sang des sorcières s'exprime envers et contre tout. [Pré-manga, sorte de prologue alternatif à sa rencontre avec Hao.]
1. Cityscape wildings

**Loose Thorns**

 **Prologue: Cityscape wildings**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King n'est toujours pas à moi.

 **Soundtrack** : Where the streets have no name (U2)

 **Note** :

Cette fic est un peu différente. Je l'ai écrite quasiment d'une traite pour le SK Big Bang de décembre 2015, mais ça s'est un peu fini en pétard mouillé, alors je me suis dit que je la garderai pour le temps des concours - ça fait un truc facile à sortir et simple à gérer. Et finalement ça a encore attendu xd J'ai limite une espèce de... d'inquiétude à poster ça, parce que finalement ça a vieilli, mais... il faut pas s'en soucier. Sinon ça sera jamais posté^^

C'est aussi une fic avec une intrigue moins bien ficelée que d'habitude. Ca tient au point de vue, limité, de Mathilda, et ça tient à l'ambiance aussi. Ne vous attendez pas à un polar xd Du coup, on a pas toutes les réponses, et certaines choses sont à peine évoquées... j'espère que ça ira quand même.

Ca se déroule avant la rencontre entre Mathilda et Hao. Tout ne correspond pas exactement au manga. Mathilda est un peu plus vieille (7 ans), sa rencontre avec Hao est différente, les détails autour de sa grand-mère sont différents. Reste à savoir si c'est convaincant.

C'est une fic de tout petits chapitres, ça change aussi.

* * *

« Fermeture des portes dans dix minutes. Les accompagnateurs sont invités à descendre. »

Le bus sentait le diesel, et le sandwich oublié sous un siège depuis trop longtemps . Il n'avait l'air de rien, et du coup il aurait pu avoir eu l'air de n'importe quel bus dans n'importe quelle banlieue européenne. Avec les ans, les sièges étaient devenus noirâtres, les vitres s'étaient encrassées, et le conducteur semblait vieillir rien qu'en s'asseyant. Ce bus n'avait, par ailleurs, pas gagné ses lettres de noblesse: il n'y avait pas les graffitis haineux des bus en partance pour Londres, ni les gracieuses inscriptions qui indiquaient ceux qui allaient à Glasgow. On y entrait qu'à contrecœur, parce qu'il fallait bien y entrer, parce qu'on n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller.

Ce matin-là, alors que l'aube tardait à se montrer, le bus était déjà prêt à partir. Il n'était pas bien rempli: même s'il n'en partait qu'un par jour, les gens ne se pressaient pas pour aller se perdre dans le pays profond. Les gens de Nidrie avaient bien d'autres choses à faire que des parties de campagne, il faut dire.

Les quelques personnes présentes ce matin-là s'étalèrent le long du bus. Rares furent ceux qui remarquèrent l'enfant coincé contre la vitre du fond. Ce qui attirait le regard, c'était une masse rouge de cheveux sauvages tassée sur son crâne, le genre de forêt touffue plus digne d'un Irlandais que d'un Écossais, le genre de massacre qu'il faut bien finir par raser. La petite fille qui se hissa entre deux sièges pour observer un éventuel camarade de jeu vit un peu plus que ça: elle vit les vêtements usés et un peu petits, la peau tachée en mille endroits, les chaussures sales qui donnaient à l'inconnu un aspect de personnage de bande dessinée mal crayonné.

En revenant auprès de sa mère, la petite fille secoua la tête. « Il est bizarre. Je veux pas jouer avec lui. » La bonne dame acquiesça, compréhensive. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cet enfant. Et qui pouvait le laisser voyager seul? Il était trop jeune pour fuguer. Quelqu'un avait dû le laisser là. Sans même attendre que le bus s'en aille? C'était bien peu chrétien. Mais à Nidrie, on voyait de tout, alors ce n'était pas impossible.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit-elle à sa fille, « tu ne pourras pas jouer avec lui quand le bus roulera. Il faut rester assise et avec ta ceinture. »

Une femme plus âgée alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière, et ne se retint pas de couler un regard vers l'enfant près d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit, c'était un petit gaillard endormi, recroquevillé sur son siège comme s'il avait froid. Et vu l'épaisseur de ses vêtements, il n'avait probablement pas chaud: sa chemise lui tombait tout droit sur le torse, et son pantalon trop court laissait voir des jambes hérissées de chair de poule. Elle songea un instant à chercher une couverture pour ce pauvret, mais elle avait déjà mis sa valise dans le coffre du bus, et n'eut pas le courage de se relever.

Le conducteur vint vérifier les billets. Devant celui du gosse, réveillé pour l'occasion, il eut un grognement. « Mouais. Donc tu es le petit Matisse, hein? Ton paternel me devait du fric, je comprends que ta mère ne se soit pas pointée ce matin. Bref, sagouin, t'as pas intérêt à te faire entendre ici, compris? Je veux pas de cochonneries de ta part, sinon je te garde pour nettoyer le bus. » L'enfant acquiesça, les yeux écarquillés, et son interlocuteur le laissa avec un autre soupir de mépris.

Puis, alors que le soleil commençait à se décider, le bus s'ébranla. Son trajet prenait plusieurs heures à effectuer, alors il ne se pressait pas; et ses quelques passagers s'absorbèrent bientôt les uns et les autres dans leurs affaires personnelles, laissant l'enfant à son sommeil.

Il y eut les premiers arrêts. La dame d'âge certain descendit sans plus songer à son voisin. Un groupe d'hommes prit sa place. Ils ricanaient bruyamment à la façon bête des gens ronds comme des billes. L'un d'eux réveilla d'autorité le pauvre gosse. « Hé, gamin, tu veux pas bouger? On est quatre, c'est plus facile pour discuter. Toi, t'es tout seul, tu peux bien changer de place . »

Il y avait plus ou moins mis les formes, mais on sentait des relents d'ordre (ainsi que des relents d'autre chose) dans sa voix. L'enfant cligna des yeux, encore tout engourdi, et se mit au devoir de sortir de son petit recoin. « Merci, gamin. Tu trembles pas, dis? T'es un homme déjà, tu voyages tout seul, tu as pas peur de nous quand même. »

L'enfant secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. L'homme ne l'avait pas lâché, et il semblait attendre une réponse. Alors il fallut bien en donner une.

« J-je n'ai pas peur, j'ai froid. »

Une hilarité saisit le groupe, froissant un peu la tête rousse. « Hé, mais t'as encore une voix de fille, gamin! T'inquiètes, c'est normal d'avoir peur, c'est bien de respecter ses aînés... »

Mais le bus s'ébranlait, et l'adulte dut bien lâcher l'enfant, qui alla se terrer dans un autre fauteuil sans répondre. Encore quatre heures à attendre. C'était long, mais long... Dès que son corps fut coincé contre la fenêtre, il ferma les yeux, sans s'inquiéter de sa tête qui rebondissait contre la vitre, et replongea dans le sommeil.

Le bus repartit dans le petit jour, s'éloignant progressivement de Nidrie et de ses tours. Personne ne regretta vraiment la disparition des arrêtes coupantes de la ville, et surtout pas l'enfant endormi.


	2. The sunset child

**Loose Thorns**

 **Premier chapitre: The sunset child**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King n'est toujours pas à moi.

 **Soundtrack** : Stranger in a strange land (U2)

 **Note** :

L'un des trucs qui me rend nerveuse devient évident dans ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous serez convaincus. Puis on rencontre une possible grand-mère. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi. J'espère beaucoup de choses. Tehe.

* * *

Quand la sorcière vit Mathilda pour la première fois, elle sentit la tempête, le feu de forêt. Mathilda dans ses yeux, c'était d'abord une crinière de flammes sauvages, qui couronnaient un minois grêlé de taches de rousseur si foncées qu'on aurait cru à un henné. La petite semblait nerveuse et menue pour ses huit ans, comme dessinée au fil de fer; son regard violet était d'une étrange intensité.

Ce que la sorcière vit de Mathilda ensuite, ce fut une chemise à carreaux trop grande sur une petite gosse qui atteignait à peine la hauteur du banc défraîchi. Elle était entourée de deux valises aussi grandes qu'elle; sur chacune d'entre elles, une main étrangère avait écrit en majuscules sèches, _Matisse property, nothing valuable, please do not steal._ Et puis lui apparurent les chaussettes dépareillées, et les chaussures aux semelles épaisses comme une feuille de papier.

Ce que la sorcière voyait, aussi, c'était le dernier marmot de sa fille, qui avait six garçons solides et épais comme des chênes, et qui se désolait de voir celui-là se traîner à leur suite, maigrichon, faiblard, anémique. Ce qu'elle voyait c'était sa charge de l'été, celle qu'elle devait porter et rendre capable de survivre dans la ville.

Les deux femmes s'observaient. Le bus s'ébranla dans un bruit de flatulence grasse et s'éloigna, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui fit tousser l'enfant. La sorcière finit par acquiescer. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que sinon Mathilda aurait été laissée au milieu de la campagne, sans toit pour dormir; elle avait été déposée par le seul bus qui passerait ce jour-là dans cette partie d'un bois quasiment abandonné. Mais la sorcière acquiesça, et elle se saisit des deux valises – lourdes, ces valises, le conducteur avait dû aider Mathilda à descendre ces briques de cuir du coffre du bus – et les porta sans vaciller vers le grand portail en fer forgé qui délimite sa demeure. Mathilda suivit, en tirant sur sa chemise élimée.

La maison faisait un peu peur, de loin : elle était ratatinée, biscornue, faite de tuiles grises et vertes de mousse. Le lierre grimpait le long des fenêtres, si épais que l'enfant pourrait probablement s'y cacher. Pour rentrer, il fallait suivre un chemin de dalles brisées puis monter un escalier de marches hautes et inégales, et Mathilda dut s'aider des montants de la rampe de fer forgé. Quand elle passa le seuil, elle put remarquer un fer à cheval au-dessus de la porte.

La sorcière avait porté ses valises directement dans sa chambre, et quand Mathilda l'eut rejointe elle les avait ouvertes et sortait les chemises, les salopettes et les chaussettes pour les ranger dans des placards. Le lit semblait haut; Mathilda se demanda momentanément comment elle parviendrait à y grimper.

« Tu dois être fatiguée, » la sorcière dit, « on va manger un peu et tu pourras aller te coucher. Ta mère m'a dit que tu aimais courir les champs, mais ça peut attendre un peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mathilda cligna les yeux, puis se rend compte que ce n'était pas une question rhétorique. La sorcière la regardait fixement, de ses grands yeux violets qu'elles partageaient en plus de leur sang, et ne bougeait pas du pas de la porte. Alors la rousse, avant d'avoir pu se retenir, demanda : « Tu es une sorcière, hein ? Maman dit que tu es juste retraitée, mais je sais que c'est faux. »

La sorcière sembla étonnée. Ce qui était suspicieux et un peu inquiétant, si elle était vraiment une sorcière. Mais elle finit par sourire et répondre, « en effet, je suis une sorcière. Ça te fait peur ?  
\- Non, » et Mathilda prit un peu d'aplomb, « mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais faire de moi une sorcière. »

Là aussi, la sorcière sembla surprise. Ce n'était probablement pas ce que la mère lui avait demandé. Elle regarda l'enfant de nouveau, se rappela la longue tirade de noms masculins que sa fille lui avait offerte comme une révolte. _John, Peter, Thomas, Mark, Paul..._ Elle oubliait l'avant dernier, mais ce devait aussi être un nom d'apôtre. Sa fille avait tenu à bien lui montrer qu'elle était différente, une bonne chrétienne fertile loin de tous penchants magiques. Mais pour que ce petit môme-là vienne lui demander une telle chose... Il fallait qu'elle se donne un peu de temps.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu es un peu jeune. »

Mathilda se hérissa, comme pour paraître plus grande. « J'aurai huit ans bientôt, je suis pas jeune. Et puis ce n'est pas le problème, d'abord.  
\- Ah?  
\- Non. Le problème dont tu veux pas parler, c'est que Maman dit que seules les filles peuvent être sorcières.  
\- Eh bien, elle… a un peu raison, les garçons ont plus tendance à être sorciers…  
\- Oui, » dit l'enfant, avec un mouvement de gêne. Elle ne connaissait pas de sorciers. Et elle ne voulait pas être sorcier: ils semblaient arrogants et durs. Les sorciers maîtrisaient la nature, la ramenaient au niveau d'un petit animal domestique, et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Alors elle ajouta, d'un air convaincu, « mais moi je veux être une fille. Et une sorcière. »

La sorcière, ça la lui coupa un peu. Elle regarda à nouveau les valises. _Propriété des Matisse, rien de valeur, ne volez pas._ Elle se remémora les instructions de la mère, _c'est un petit bon à rien, je te l'envoie pour l'endurcir un peu, ses frères lui tapent tout le temps dessus._ Et elle regarda l'enfant, cette petite citadine aux yeux sauvages et aux genoux cagneux. Elle ne voyait rien de ce que la mère avait pu lui annoncer.

Enfin, elle parla. « Je crois qu'on a été mal présentées. Écoute, tu vas te reposer un peu maintenant, je dois parler à quelqu'un; mais viens quand même souper à huit heures, c'est mauvais de dormir sur un creux. »

Et Mathilda resta seule. Il faisait froid, et elle avait l'impression que cette sorcière ne l'aiderait pas. Ça lui donnait encore plus froid. Elle grimpa dans le lit, toute habillée et encore chaussée, et s'enfonça sous les couvertures.

Il y avait une horloge dans la chambre. Mathilda s'en était rendue compte à peu près deux minutes après que la sorcière soit sortie; depuis qu'elle l'avait remarquée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, décomptant les secondes, les minutes, les heures. La petite fille ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle attendait. De rentrer à la maison ? Ça voulait dire rentrer vers la mère, vers les garçons qui la bourrinaient et la poussaient pour qu'elle « joue au rugby » avec eux. Est-ce qu'elle attendait le repas, pour causer à la sorcière, se faire rejeter parce que la mère la voyait en garçon, peut-être devoir fuir la maison ? Ou est-ce qu'elle n'attendait rien que pour attendre, tout simplement ? Elle n'était pas sûre.

* * *

Sept heures quarante-cinq à la pendule, la roussette s'extirpa de sous la lourde couverture. L'air froid l'enveloppa et elle frissonna, mais elle n'avait rien de plus chaud à se mettre sur le dos, alors elle sortit de sa chambre en se frictionnant les bras. Immédiatement, une odeur de potage lui frappa les narines. Le voyage en bus avait duré près de cinq heures, et l'enfant avait faim; elle se dirigea au nez dans le petit couloir exigu jusqu'à atteindre une pièce éclairée à la bougie. C'était une cuisine encombrée. Pas un plan de travail, un coin de table qui ne soit occupé. Et de choses bizarres encore : les légumes ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de Niddrie, formatés et irradiants; ici ils étaient sales et terreux et pâles. Des bocaux sombres couvraient les étagères, et quand elle s'avança Mathilda manqua de marcher sur la queue d'un chat blanc comme un fantôme. La bête protesta. Elle s'excusa à voix basse, avança encore. Entendit un bruit et se cacha dans l'ombre.

La sorcière était assise. Une casserole trônait devant elle, encore fumante. Elle avait placé assiettes, couverts et serviettes sur un coin de table. Mais ce qui surprit la fillette, c'en fut le nombre : il y avait trois assiettes, trois couteaux, trois cuillères. Alors elle en chercha la raison des yeux et marqua un coup d'arrêt. Devant la sorcière se tenait un homme entre deux âges – sans que Mathilda puisse bien savoir lesquels – engoncé dans un grand manteau noir. Sur sa joue droite, elle distingua une espèce de symbole rougeâtre. Quelque chose d'inquiétant se dégageait de lui, et la petite fille se resserra instinctivement contre elle-même. Il parlait d'une voix traînante et relâchée, visiblement à l'aise avec l'austère sorcière. Et ce qui surprit Mathilda, c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait. Les mots semblaient anglais, et pourtant le sens des phrases ne lui parvenait pas. Ils parlaient de… de signes et de dates… ?

Elle ne pouvait pas rester cachée toute la nuit, alors elle toqua contre le mur et s'avança dans la lumière. « B-bonjour monsieur, » qu'elle fit poliment, en faisant de son mieux pour cacher son accent et en s'inclinant devant l'inconnu. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle remarqua que la sorcière et lui la regardaient avec surprise. Non, ce n'était pas simplement de la surprise : c'était presque un choc. Une stupéfaction. Chez l'inconnu, ça se traduisait par un regard inquisiteur; chez la sorcière c'était des yeux écarquillés, une mâchoire basse, des mains lâches.

« Tu… tu peux voir Jack ? »

Mathilda pencha la tête. Que… Puis elle se rendit compte. Le bas du manteau de « Jack » ne tombait pas sur des chaussures, ni même sur le sol; il s'évanouissait dans l'air comme un feu follet. « U-un fantôme, » elle murmura enfin, sans reculer pourtant.

La roussette avait l'habitude d'être grondée et rudement rabrouée à chaque fois qu'elle remarquait des choses qu'elle n'est pas censée voir. Dire bonjour à l'enfant assis sur la marche du dernier étage de son immeuble lui valait une claque; demander des bonbons à l'employé qui installait une lampe au supermarché un plaquage d'un de ses grands frères. Les « amis imaginaires, » elle devait arrêter d'en inventer, avait dit la mère.

Saisie d'angoisse elle secoua la tête, baissa les yeux, regarda la sorcière par en-dessous. « N-non, je ne peux pas le voir, » dit-elle avec un reste d'aplomb. Cela ne fit que rendre la sorcière perplexe, et les deux femmes se contemplèrent.

Puis la sorcière secoua la tête. « Tout va bien, » elle dit, « viens t'asseoir. On avait dit qu'il fallait se présenter, n'est-ce pas ? Faisons ça. »

Mathilda hésita, puis s'approcha et grimpa sur la chaise libre. Elle était en face de la sorcière, et trop proche de l'inconnu à son goût. Il lui suffirait d'étendre ses longs doigts d'araignée pour la toucher… elle frissonna. Se reprit. La sorcière ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Celle-ci se racla la gorge. « Bon, je vais commencer. Je suis Bronte Norris, et j'ai quatre-vingt-cinq ans. Je suis la mère de ta mère et je suis une sorcière. Je suis chargée de prendre soin de toi cet été. Tu m'appelleras Bronte. Pas de « mamie » ou de « granny, » compris ? »

Mathilda acquiesça. Elle ne connaissait pas le prénom de la sorcière auparavant; elle n'était pas très sûre de pouvoir l'utiliser. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'appeler « sorcière » en face… Le regard de la – de Bronte lui fit comprendre que c'était son tour.

« Je m'appelle… » Le nom du septième fils de la mère lui vint à la bouche, mais il y resta, pâteux, faux. Elle secoua la tête. Son nom à elle, elle se l'était choisi toute seule, comme une grande. Et ce nom, c'était Mathilda, du nom de la petite fille de Roald Dahl. Une enfant toute simple, mais si forte, si intelligente – et dotée de pouvoirs fabuleux qui faisaient tellement envie à la petite rousse. « Je suis Mathilda Matisse. J'ai… sept ans, et je suis le septième enfant de… de votre –  
\- De ta, dis de ta, » qu'elle fit la sorcière.  
« De ta fille, » répondit Mathilda. « Euh… je suis… enfin j'ai fini ma deuxième année de primaire. Je sais lire, et écrire, même si je fais des fautes, et compter, et situer l'Ecosse sur une carte… »

La sorcière l'arrêta d'un geste. « Tch. J'imagine que tu as pas appris les herbes ? » Mathilda secoua la tête, sans bien savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là. « Ni le latin ? » La roussette fit de grands yeux. Nouveau soupir. « C'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai. Et donc, tu veux être une sorcière, c'est ça, Mathilda ? »

Et son nom glissa tout naturellement de la bouche de la sorcière. Elle ne fit pas de pause, n'eut pas l'hésitation nauséeuse et méprisante de la mère : elle le dit, tout simplement. C'était comme si le soleil se levait dans le cœur de la fillette. Alors, sans plus attendre, comme de peur que l'offre soit retirée, elle acquiesça nerveusement, à s'en faire mal au crâne.


	3. Fairy rules and fairy rings

**Loose Thorns**

 **Deuxième chapitre: Fairy rules and fairy rings**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King n'est toujours pas à moi. Bronte, elle, l'est!

 **Soundtrack** : Two hearts beat as one (U2)

 **Note** :

Ou comment rassembler le plus de trucs folkloriques en un chapitre... aaaaah que c'est vieux déjà cette fic...

* * *

Le repas avait été court, mais chaleureux, empreint de douceur. Bronte l'avait questionnée plus précisément sur ses connaissances, avant de faire le tour de la cuisine en nommant chaque plante, chaque légume. Les mots qu'elle lui offrait ainsi étaient pour l'enfant nouveaux et merveilleux, et même en se glissant dans son lit Mathilda se les était répétés tout bas, comme un conte qu'elle venait d'entamer.

Dès le lendemain, son entraînement commença. La sorcière la leva avant l'aube, et l'enfant toute ensommeillée mangea dans la cuisine mal éclairée une ou deux tartines étonnement goûtues. Puis ce fut la toilette, qui présentait ses défis propres: la maison n'avait pas de salle de bain; la douche (sans toit) et les toilettes (sèches) étaient à l'arrière de la maison. Bronte lui offrit une petite bouteille turquoise à utiliser à la place du shampooing de la mère, avec un clin d'œil. Et lorsqu'elle en eut fini, la fillette eut l'agréable surprise de voir que ses cheveux, habituellement massés au-dessus de son crâne en toison androgyne, restèrent une fois peignés sages autour de ses épaules. Ce fut avec un sourire éclatant qu'elle rentra dans la maison, et Bronte lui attacha cette chevelure enfin maîtrisée en deux couettes nouées de chaque côté de son crâne.

« On va commencer par une promenade en forêt, » expliqua la sorcière ensuite, en sortant d'un placard des bottes épaisses. « Ça va servir de complément à la leçon d'hier, et je vais te parler de deux ou trois autres choses importantes. »

Mathilda acquiesça, confusément consciente que Bronte lui offrait un cadeau merveilleux en l'invitant ainsi dans son monde. Cet étrange sentiment guida son comportement, l'empêchant de râler alors que la sorcière la faisait passer par des sous-bois griffus, lui gardant les yeux ouverts lorsqu'elles marchaient longtemps. Bronte s'arrêtait de façon apparemment aléatoire, reniflait l'air, puis tout d'un coup lui montrait une fleur cachée, un champignon, une certaine feuille. Mathilda faisait de son mieux pour tout se rappeler, mais elle fatiguait tout de même. Bien vite, elle commença à traîner. Bronte marchait d'un pas alerte pour l'âge que Mathilda lui donnait, et ne l'attendait que rarement.

A un moment, Mathilda ne la vit carrément plus. Elle avait tourné derrière un bosquet de fleurs rouges si épais que la rousse ne pouvait deviner comment le sentier s'orienterait alors. Hâtant le pas pour la rejoindre, elle décida de couper à travers le sous-bois obscur - et se figea lorsqu'elle entendit un cri menaçant.

Centimètre par centimètre, elle tourna la tête, et découvrit un regard acéré posé sur elle.

C'était une chouette - ou un hibou? - gigantesque, qui se fondait presque dans l'arbre où elle était posée. Et ce regard jaune... il l'attirait. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne devait pas approcher; elle avait appris à l'école que les chouettes ont des _talons_ qui lui déchireraient la peau. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était fascinée, charmée par ces iris luisantes dans le noir de la forêt. Quelque chose tirait sur son âme et elle se demande si ce n'était qu'une chouette, s'il n'y aurait pas derrière ces yeux de lave un être humain – non, un être _autre_ qui l'observerait, elle petite étrangère à la forêt. Elle voudrait se présenter, s'excuser peut-être; mais non, elle ne faisait rien que fixer l'oiseau, saisie toute entière.

« Viens ici voir, » lança Bronte, et la chouette s'envola entre les arbres dans un bruissement d'ailes. Mathilda la suivit des yeux, puis courut retrouver la sorcière, qui se tenait debout devant un cercle de champignons dans l'herbe. C'était des champignons blancs et larges en un cercle presque parfait, et Mathilda n'eut pas besoin que la sorcière la retienne : elle sentit immédiatement qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher.

« Ceci est un cercle de fées, » dit Bronte à voix basse. « Ils apparaissent lorsqu'un arbre meurt : des champignons poussent sur ses racines, d'où la forme. Mais pour le Petit peuple," et quand elle dit le mot du coin, les _fae_ , Mathilda eut l'impression qu'une onde caressait son âme, "cela a une toute autre importance. C'est une tombe, tu comprends ? Alors les enfants ou les perdus qui marchent au travers, qui ignorent le cercle, qui s'y couchent… Les _fae_ les prennent. Les torturent. Alors tu ne dois jamais t'en approcher. Tu comprends ? »

Mathilda ne savait pas bien ce qu'est la torture, mais elle ne voulait pas être prise. Elle acquiesça.

La sorcière la prit contre elle. « A cette règle, une seule exception. Je suis connue d' _eux_ , moi, tu vois ? Alors, si un jour tu es en grand danger – mais seulement si tu es en très grand danger, Mathilda, tu entends – tu cours ici, tu t'accroupis et tu dis une prière avant de rentrer dans le cercle – sans toucher les champignons – et tu dors.

\- Une prière ? » Mathilda ne connaissait pas beaucoup de prières.

« Oui, une prière, » fait Bronte, et elle lui dit la prière à voix basse, en morceaux afin de ne pas, selon ses propres dires, attirer l'attention du petit Peuple. « Avant d'y entrer, tu vas aussi cueillir des violettes et tu coupes une mèche de tes cheveux pour mettre dans le cercle. Répète si tu as compris. »

Mathilda avait compris, alors elle répéta docilement. Elle fixait les beaux champignons, et elle les fixait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression de voir une lueur dorée virevolter au centre du cercle. Quand elle cligna des yeux, il n'y avait plus rien; et déjà la sorcière l'emmenait plus loin. Puis elles rentrèrent dans la petite maison froide, et Mathilda se découvrit un appétit de louve. A elle seule, elle dévora le plat entier de salade et les trois quarts des pommes de terre, sous les yeux amusés de Jack. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le fantôme la fixait, la petite fille s'immobilisa. Un coup d'œil à Bronte ne lui fut d'aucune aide, alors elle dut demander elle-même: « Vous voulez quelque chose, monsieur Jack? »

Le fantôme leva le menton. « Tu ne m'as pas servi quand tu as mis la table, et tu as mangé ma part. Alors j'attends que tu m'expliques pourquoi. »

Mathilda regarda son assiette. Lâcha sa fourchette pleine. « J-je...  
\- Bronte m'avait servi, hier.  
\- J-je... je croyais que c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre, » fit la petite rousse. La veille, il n'avait pas touché à son plat. « Vous êtes un fantôme, et...  
\- Première leçon d'invocation. » La voix de Bronte était douce, mais ferme. « Quand un fantôme accepte de t'accompagner sur ta route et fait partie de ta vie, il faut être polie. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire, n'est-ce pas? »

Mathilda acquiesça, sentant qu'elle avait fait une erreur mais sans bien savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas manger...

« L'un des moyens de montrer ta déférence envers un esprit, » Bronte montra l'assiette vite, « est de leur consacrer de la nourriture. Ainsi ils peuvent en profiter, même s'ils n'ont pas de corps. »

L'enfant rougit. « Pardon, monsieur Jack, » dit-elle immédiatement, cherchant le regard fuyant de l'esprit. « Je ne savais pas... »

Le rouquin la fixa, terrible. Puis il éclata de rire. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas en mourir. » Mathilda aurait aimé pouvoir en rire. « Mais maintenant, tu feras attention. » Elle acquiesça furieusement alors que Bronte débarrassait la table et venait poser devant elle un épais carnet couvert de glyphes étranges. La vieille dame se rassit, et attendit que la rousse ouvre le livre.

Sur la première de couverture, une liste de noms. _Elain. Aidara. Machara. Sileas. Iseabail. Sarah._ Chaque nom était écrit d'une main différente, sans nom de famille. Même l'encre était différente.

L'enfant regarda de nouveau sa grand-mère. « ... De qui s'agit-il?  
\- Tu as là tous les noms des invocatrices du pays. Chacune a sa technique, ses talents et ses goûts personnels; un jour, tu te sentiras prête à écrire ton nom aussi, et rajouter tes connaissances. »

La jeune fille relut la liste. Il n'y avait pas de 'Bronte'. Elle songea à poser la question. Remarqua les yeux de Jack, brûlants, et renonça.

La sorcière attira son attention en tapotant sur la table. « Tu vois Jack, donc tu vas devoir étudier ces textes, et les mettre en pratique. Il y a de tout là-dedans; les règles à suivre lorsqu'on invite un esprit, comment fusionner avec eux, les utiliser pour te protéger... Jack va t'aider, mais il faut que tu lises ce -

A cet instant, une sonnerie retentit. Les deux femmes sursautèrent. Jack quitta immédiatement la pièce, comme pour aller flairer l'intrus; Bronte referma le livre et le fourra dans les bras de Mathilda. « Va le mettre dans ta chambre, » souffla-t-elle, et l'enfant obéit. Une fois dans la petite pièce, elle entendit la sorcière arriver jusqu'à l'entrée, discuter avec l'intrus, puis le faire entrer. Des pas lourds passèrent devant sa porte. Curieuse, l'enfant passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, et vit le dos d'un costume sombre, une tête penchée pour éviter le toit trop bas. Un instant, elle songea à rester dans sa chambre. Il y avait l'herbier à étudier, et le précieux carnet de sorcellerie...

Mais savoir que la sorcière recevait quelqu'un, et qu'elle le recevait seule, en l'ayant presque congédiée... la jeune fille ne résista pas longtemps, et bientôt elle longeait la cuisine jusqu'au vasistas d'aération.

Appuyée tout contre le mur, la rousse jeta un premier coup d'œil. Bronte lui tournait le dos, assise sur sa chaise de cuisine. Au bruit, elle devait découper quelque chose. L'homme, lui, était debout, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise. Son costume, la rousse se rendait compte maintenant, était rutilant et du dernier chic, comme s'il venait tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Un mouchoir bleu électrique sortait de sa poche, tache de couleur étrange dans la cuisine vieillotte. C'était lui qui parlait pour l'instant, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Un frisson traversa la petite rousse, et elle se retourna, faisant face à Jack. Le fantôme avait son sourire tordu. « Tu l'espionnes, maintenant? » Il parlait à voix trop basse pour que Bronte l'entende.

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander: « Tu vas me dénoncer?  
\- Non, » l'idée le fit ricaner. « C'est bien de vouloir en savoir plus. » Silence. « Tu me plais, rouquine, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. »

Peut-être qu'elle devrait, au contraire. Mais la rousse préféra ne point y trop songer, et se retourna pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. L'homme parlait toujours. Depuis sa cachette, la petite rousse n'entendait que des bribes. Ce qu'elle comprit se résumait à cela: « ... chaque fois que je dois lui parler, que je dois m'imposer... quelque chose me bloque. Lucy est tellement... je lui offre des fleurs, des cafés, je lui parle tous les jours, mais je n'ose pas. Et ... avec tous ces gens... nous avons la belle vie, je n'ose me plaindre à personne, alors que je suis bien plus malheureux qu'eux... »

Après un long moment où l'homme semblait fondre comme une bougie allumée, il se tut enfin. De l'homme bien habillé et propre sur lui, il ne restait qu'un visage misérable et d'une stature écrasée. Alors la sorcière parla enfin. « C'est un problème commun, Wingman. C'est un nuage qui s'est attaché à toi dès l'enfance, te séparant des autres. Cette anxiété constante... c'est insupportable, et tu as bien fait de venir à moi. »

Mathilda ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait beau regarder, elle ne voyait aucun fantôme autour de l'homme. Et ses problèmes... il croyait vraiment avoir besoin de magie? Pour elle, en tout cas, il ne méritait qu'un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Pourtant la sorcière se leva, et elle alla prendre une fiole sur l'étagère pour la poser devant lui. « Chaque matin, tu prendras une goutte de cette potion dans un grand verre d'eau, et tu seras protégé. Même si l'angoisse reste au début, tu seras chanceux dans tes tentatives, et la peur s'éloignera.  
\- V-vous êtes sûre? »

La sorcière le fixa. « Si tu ne te sens pas assez confiant, je peux te dessiner un glyphe qui épongera ta peur.  
\- J-je... j'apprécierais, » indiqua l'homme. Alors Bronte se retourna et marcha droit au vasistas, récupérant quelque chose dans un placard juste à côté. Puis elle revint et, du bout de charbon qu'elle avait récupéré, elle dessina quelque chose dans la main de l'homme. « Ce symbole sera toujours là, à aspirer ta peur. Cette main est désormais la main de la peur. Ferme-la, et enferme ta peur à l'intérieur. Ainsi tu seras protégé, même s'il s'efface. »

Alors il se permit enfin un sourire effrayé, prit la fiole, et glissa quelques billets dans la main de la sorcière en échange. « Je vous remercie, madame Norris, » et sa voix reprenait un peu de force. « Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant pour votre aide. » Puis il partit sans demander son reste.

Alors la sorcière sourit. « Alors Mathilda, tu as aimé le spectacle? »

Sauf que non. Mathilda n'avait pas aimé le spectacle. Ses mains tremblaient sur les bords de la fenêtre, et elle fixait les yeux de sa grand-mère avec un mélange d'émotions terrifiant. Déception. C'était ça, la magie, un antidote à un problème idiot censé guérir cet homme aux vêtements plus chers que la maison? Colère. Elle avait dit être une vraie sorcière, et pouvoir l'aider elle. Mais comment pourrait-elle l'aider si sa magie était de cette trempe, si insignifiante, si vide de sens?

Quelque chose se cassa dans sa tête, ou peut-être dans le placard juste à côté de son oreille, et elle referma la fenêtre avec une espèce de violence avant de courir dans sa chambre. Elle songea à claquer la porte, mais celle-ci était trop ancienne, et elle se coinça; Bronte apparut bientôt dans l'embrasure.

« Mathilda, qu'est ce qui se passe? »

C'en était risible. « Ce qu'il se passe? Ce qu'il se _passe_? Il n'a même pas de vrai problème! Au lieu de lui dire de se bouger et de prendre des risques, tu... » Les mots lui manquaient. « C'est... c'est sale, » elle parvint enfin à expliquer. « Tu salis la magie en la gâchant sur quelqu'un comme lui! »

Bronte la fixa, comme foudroyée. C'était la petite fille timide qu'elle avait trouvé en bas du bus, ça? Celle qui avait si bien compris les enjeux du cercle des fées? Pénétrant dans la pièce, la vieille dame s'assit sur le lit. Tapota la couette à son côté, mais ne s'offusqua pas quand Mathilda resta immobile.

« Mathilda, Mathilda... Tu as la magie en trop haute estime. Une sorcière, c'est pas foncièrement noble, ni foncièrement sale, me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit. Une sorcière, c'est, un point c'est tout. Faut bien manger, tu comprends ? Ces filous-là, leur argent, ils l'ont piqué autre part. Ici ils achètent une quiétude d'esprit, une certitude magique, et ça les arrange; tandis que moi, ça m'arrange d'avoir de quoi mettre de la viande dans le potage. Tu comprends ? »

Mathilda ne comprenait pas. Ca la gênait, cette histoire d'argent, et ça la gênait que Bronte traite si allègrement de la magie qu'elle lui avait fait apercevoir. « Alors tu n'es pas une vraie sorcière. Pour remédier à un problème si bête, ta magie doit pas être bien efficace. Tout ça, c'est des tours de passe-passe. »

La sorcière se figea. Cela la blessait, et la fillette le voyait. Elle s'en voulait, un peu. Pas de trop. Elle aussi était blessée, son cœur lui donnait l'impression de battre à vide. Si Bronte n'était pas une vraie sorcière, alors elle ne pouvait pas lui assurer de pouvoir exister comme une fille aux yeux de tous. Sa magie s'effondrerait devant la mère et elle devrait répondre à son vieux nom, de nouveau. Tout mais pas ça. Le nom en question revint dans son esprit, inusité depuis deux jours et si vieux déjà. Il lui semblait couvert de sable et de crasse; il bloquait sa gorge et lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle répéta, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même, « tu n'es pas une vraie sorcière. » Si elle s'en persuadait, cela ferait moins mal, plus tard.

Bronte lui attrapa le poignet sans répondre, et la traîna presque jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Mathilda aurait aimé résister, mais elle avait une grosse boule dans le ventre. Le sable du nom. C'était râpeux, et elle se sentait toute écorchée à l'intérieur.

« Mathilda, » fit la sorcière une fois qu'elle l'eut assise sur sa chaise, « tu as tort. Réfléchis un instant avec moi, tu veux ? »

Mathilda acquiesça. Plus par habitude que par bonne volonté.

« Cet homme que tu viens de voir. Il est maintenant convaincu que ses problèmes sont réglés. Il va être plus naturel dans son lieu de travail, moins anxieux. Il ne va plus avoir d'insomnies liées à son angoisse, et ne sera donc plus en retard le lendemain. Ses collègues le trouveront différent, changé. Il osera enfin se déclarer à son amie, et il se prendra dans la figure le grand râteau dont il a besoin. Mais il osera. Et ainsi, la magie aura fonctionné. »

Mathilda peinait à ouvrir la bouche. « M-mais s'il n'y croyait pas…  
\- Alors je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui. Mais la magie, Mathilda, est très vaste et commence dans ton esprit. La croyance en est un pilier central; sans lui, rien n'est possible. Il faut aussi que tu saches que tout le monde vient ici. Certains ont des problèmes psychiques et nécessitent une magie comme celle-là, qui ne te paraît pas très impressionnante mais qui fait la différence. D'autres sont poursuivis par de vrais esprits errants; là, je leur suis utile d'une autre façon. Avec Jack et d'autres esprits, je peux les libérer de leur fantôme. L'humain se sentira mieux et l'esprit, après un peu de temps, sera libéré. D'autres ont des problèmes tout à fait physiques: ils ont un genou abîmé, une douleur constante qui les paralyse... là, ce sera les herbes qui les aideront. Mais il faut que tu sentes que ce sont là trois types de magies aussi puissants les uns que les autres, d'accord ? Elles s'utilisent différemment, c'est tout. »

Mathilda n'était pas très convaincue. « C'est mal de mentir. C'est ça que tu as fait à cet homme. Tu lui as menti, à cet homme. »

Ca fit rire la sorcière, un peu. « Je t'ai dit. Une sorcière, ce n'est pas noble ou misérable. Les sorcières sont, et s'occupent de la morale quand elles ont l'estomac plein et l'esprit en communion avec l'univers. Tu comprends, Macchi? »

Le surnom la surprit plus que l'idée, qu'elle avait encore du mal à imaginer. Fixant sa grand-mère, l'enfant chercha à comprendre. Ne trouva qu'une douceur chaleureuse et une main tendue.

Alors elle prit un risque, elle aussi, et saisit la main tendue, souriant à la vieille femme. « Je vais essayer! »

C'était déjà beaucoup.


	4. The witch's daughter

**Loose Thorns**

 **Troisième chapitre : The witch's daughter**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King n'est toujours pas à moi. Bronte, elle, l'est! Puis le chat.

 **Soundtrack** : Mothers of the disappeared (U2)

 **Note** :

Ou comment rassembler le plus de trucs folkloriques en un chapitre... aaaaah que c'est vieux déjà cette fic...

* * *

Sur le modèle de cette première journée, d'autres s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à se ressembler. Seules le matin, les femmes travaillaient, soit les herbes, soit les techniques de d'invocation, soit tout ce qui passait dans la tête de Bronte; les visiteurs arrivaient dans l'après-midi, à l'heure qui leur plaisait. Certains étaient mornes, alanguis, effacés; d'autres ressemblaient plus au premier, arrogants, durs. Mathilda ne les aimait pas beaucoup, ceux-là. Mais ils payaient bien, en général. Et puis il y avait les filles. Bronte, Mathilda avait remarqué, ne les faisait presque jamais payer, et elle laissait rarement sa disciple assister à ces visites.

En quelques semaines, Mathilda put remplir son propre petit carnet de sortilèges et de potions disparates. Bronte la questionnait toujours sur l'herbier, implacable quant aux hésitations et aux doutes. Il fallait qu'elle le connaisse par cœur; confondre une ortie bénéfique et de la mauvaise herbe pouvait faire la différence entre guérison et empoisonnement. La petite fille préférait les séances avec Jack; pourtant elle progressait beaucoup moins. Les sorcières du livre parlaient de "fusion" des âmes, et de fusion de l'esprit dans des objets; mais les détails techniques lui semblaient vagues, flous, incompréhensibles. Malheureusement, Jack ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider. Pourtant lui et Bronte devaient bien s'y connaître; mais elle devait apparemment trouver la technique toute seule.

Toutes les semaines, il y avait un après-midi dévoué aux courses. La première fois fut merveilleuse pour la jeune fille : une fois la nourriture achetée - un peu de viande et de poisson principalement, le jardin et la forêt fournissant légumes et fruits - la vieille dame l'avait emmenée dans le seul magasin de vêtements de la ville, et l'avait laissée choisir de nouvelles tenues. Elles en étaient ressorties avec des robes et des jupes de toutes les couleurs, des nœuds pour ses cheveux, et même un bracelet scintillant. Elle avait pris des salopettes aussi, des shorts et des pantalons, mais c'était des shorts de fille, des salopettes de fille. Depuis lors la petite apprentie portait ses nouveaux vêtements quasiment tout le temps, même pour les escapades en forêt. Une fois ainsi libérée des vêtements de la mère, la fillette prit en assurance, en détermination; et la sorcière s'en félicitait.

Un dimanche cependant, la vieille femme prit l'envie de sortir. Il était près des onze heures, et la rousse s'interrompit donc dans son étude du manuel de shamanisme; la sorcière la mit au travail, confectionnant deux sandwiches simples, avec de l'eau, et une nappe rapiécée; bientôt elles étaient sorties. La rousse eut la surprise de se voir entraînée sur la route de terre qu'elle n'avait pas empruntée depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez la sorcière.

« Où on va? » A ça, pas de réponse. Bronte se contenta de marcher, et en profita pour la tester sur les plantes du chemin; ce qui eut le mérite de la faire taire assez vite. En une dizaine de minutes, elles atteignirent l'orée du bois, et soudain elles étaient devant un lac.

La petite fille sentit son souffle quitter ses poumons. Le soleil, en frappant ses yeux, l'éblouit un peu; et les couleurs qui apparurent alors semblaient plus franches, plus brillantes, comme celles d'un magazine. L'eau était d'un noir plus noir que ce qu'elle croyait possible, et le sable si pâle que le chat aurait pu s'y perdre. De grands troncs léchés à blanc le recouvraient.

« Tu aimes? » La voix de Bronte était toujours un peu éraillée; mais quelque chose comme de la fierté s'y glissait.

« J'adore, » répondit l'enfant, quittant son côté pour s'approcher des arbres tombés. « D'où viennent-ils? »

Bronte leva un sourcil. « Tu me poses la question? »

La rousse sentit la réprobation, et tenta d'identifier le bois. Des arbres de la forêt, donc. Mais nettoyés comme ça, elle n'en avait jamais vu... « L'écorce te sert à quelque chose? Et les gens te laissent la prendre avant d'utiliser les troncs? »

L'autre acquiesça, mais la rousse avait déjà trouvé un autre sujet d'excitation. « Oh, un bateau! » Sautant par-dessus le tronc, la rousse y courut.

C'était une vieille barque vermoulue. Elle avait dû être bleue, avant, maintenant elle était juste sombre, dévorée par la rouille. « C'est à toi?  
\- Héritage, » répondit la grand-mère en la rejoignant. « C'est vieux, fais attention. Elle n'est plus prête à naviguer, tu vois.  
-Tu n'as jamais voulu le réparer? » Mathilda s'était approchée de la barque, laissant ses doigts effleurer le bord de la coque. Elle était encore intacte, miraculeusement; mais le bois, comme un fruit trop mûr, se creusait sous ses doigts, et elle sentit qu'il n'en faudrait pas trop pour l'éventrer.

« Non, » grogna Bronte, déjà installée un peu plus loin, près d'une souche qui sortait droit du sol. Dépliant sa grande nappe pour leurs affaires, la vieille femme s'assit sur le bois, et lui fit signe d'approcher. « Ce serait bien fou de ma part, de me confier aux eaux ainsi.  
\- Ah? » La rousse laissa sa trouvaille, et vint sagement s'installer sous les jambes de son aînée. « Pourquoi? »

La sorcière ricana. « Elle me demande pourquoi... » Mais Mathilda attendait. « Ecoute, petite, c'est une affaire d'affinités. Le feu, malgré les bûchers qui ont pris nos ancêtres, reste un allié pour une sorcière. C'est lui qui chauffe la nourriture et les potions, c'est lui qui t'entoure lors des sorts et te protège de ce que tu invoques. Et le feu... c'est aussi ce qui, quand tu en auras besoin, chassera l'obscurité. Tu n'as besoin que d'une allumette, un briquet, et soudain la lumière sera de retour pour toi. S'il peut être utilisé à tort, c'est parce que c'est un outil. Mais il est au départ ton ami. Souviens-toi de ça. » La rousse ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle acquiesça tout de même. La vieille eut un geste de dégoût vers l'étendue plate devant eux, et sortit de son sac le déjeuner de la petite. « Ce dont tu dois te méfier, c'est de l'eau, Macchi. Elle est nécessaire, tu ne peux pas t'en garder complètement; mais c'est une force implacable, bien plus destructrice que le feu, et moins maîtrisable. C'est une puissante enchanteresse, celle-là... »

Fronçant les sourcils, l'enfant mâcha cette information. « Mais il faut bien aller sur l'eau parfois! Y a des gens qui vont aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique comme ça... »

Grognement sceptique. « Les hommes ont toujours besoin de prendre des risques. Mais... si tu devais aller sur l'eau, Macchi, prends des précautions. Dans ta poche, aie quelque chose de la terre avec toi.  
\- Quelque chose de la terre...?  
\- Un présent. Tu t'invites chez elle, tu lui offres quelque chose. Un beau caillou, une fleur... »

Mathilda s'imagina avec une grande fleur dans la poche, la déposant sur les flots. La mère trouverait ça tout à fait 'excentrique'. Mais plus elle y songeait, plus l'enfant se voyait avec une belle fleur orange, posée sur les flots sombres, plus l'image lui semblait belle. « Et alors on est en sécurité? »

Nouveau rire de gorge. « Non. Non, tu n'es pas en sécurité. Mais elle te donne une chance, si tu y songes. »

Mathilda termina son sandwich, et leva la tête vers la sorcière. « Si tu n'aimes pas l'eau, pourquoi est-on ici? »

La sorcière la considéra pour un moment. L'enfant était toute en taches de rousseur et de guibolles d'araignée; on était loin du gamin solide, musclé et bronzé que la mère espérait. « Faut que tu prennes le soleil, » elle finit par dire. « Pour une fois qu'il fait vraiment beau, je trouve que ça te change un peu. » Mathilda fronça les sourcils. Bronte la fixa, puis concéda: « Ta mère voulait que je te mette aux champs. Ce serait cruel de ma part, mais il faut quand même donner le change. »

La petite avait perdu son sourire. « Ma mère veut beaucoup de choses. »

Bronte siffla entre ses dents. « Je sais.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ça? » Mathilda se sentait soudain des curiosités nouvelles. Si elle comprenait ce que désirait tellement sa mère, peut-être pourrait-elle lui parler vraiment...

La grand-mère haussa les épaules. « Non, Macchi, il n'y a pas d'histoire terrible, de secret de conte de fées. Elle est partie à l'université en ville quand elle avait dix-sept ans, et elle n'est simplement pas revenue. Après, je ne sais pas. »

C'était peu. Dans le ton final de la grand-mère, Mathilda entendit bien qu'il ne fallait attendre rien d'autre. « Je m'en fiche, » elle déclara alors, du haut de ses huit ans d'habitude, « mais j'ai pas envie d'y retourner. »

Les deux femmes restèrent en silence. Puis Bronte posa une main sur l'épaule de la petite. « Je sais, Macchi. » Puis, s'appuyant sur sa disciple, elle se releva et regarda le soleil. « Les clients vont arriver. Tu viens? »

Mathilda répondit que oui, et remonta le sentier à sa suite; mais désormais ses pensées étaient aussi lourdes que des pierres.


	5. Running out of Time

**Loose Thorns**

 **Quatrième chapitre: Running out of Time**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King n'est toujours pas à moi. Bronte, elle, l'est ! Ainsi que le chat.

 **Soundtrack** : Winter (U2)

 **Note** :

Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai soudain eu envie de rajouter un truc à ce chapitre, et boum ! 3400 mots. Ca fait des chocapic ! xd

* * *

Le bruit de l'horloge remplissait sa chambre et son cerveau.

Il devait être près de deux heures du matin et l'enfant ne dormait pas. Le mois d'août venait de commencer, et c'était comme un glas qui colorait tout l'univers de gris. Août commençait. Ce qui signifiait que la moitié des vacances s'était écoulée, et que bientôt elle devrait reprendre un bus puant pour retourner dans la ville puante et retrouver ses frères puants. La simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir, ou peut-être de fuir dans la forêt et de ne pas s'en retourner. Bronte saurait la retrouver, plus tard, trop tard pour la renvoyer chez la mère, et elles pourraient toujours rester ensemble... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que cela fonctionnerait. La police avait des chiens, et des gros, des qui font peur. Et puis ils feraient des ennuis à la sorcière. S'ils la chassaient ou l'empêchaient de continuer son métier, Bronte ne pourrait plus manger, et ce serait de sa faute...

Tirant sur une mèche de cheveux roux, la fillette chercha une autre solution. Les règles qui avaient gouverné la vie là-bas ne laisseraient jamais une telle chose arriver; elles étaient trop inflexibles, et trop éloignées de sa réalité à elle.

Les règles d'ici... Peut-être que les règles d'ici pouvaient l'aider. Se redressant à demi sur son lit, la petite fille joignit les mains. Elle se rappelait de mots de la sorcière: la magie se trouvait dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses choix - il suffisait qu'elle l'y invite. Alors elle fit le calme dans son esprit, ferma les yeux, et murmura: « _Il était une fois une petite fille très maligne et adorable. Elle vivait dans la forêt avec sa grand-mère adorée et tout le monde les craignait, parce qu'elles étaient de grandes sorcières très puissantes,_ » puis elle rouvrit les yeux, sauta sur le sol froid et courut à la pendule. Elle avait vu Brontë la remonter plusieurs fois: il fallait le faire avec une petite clef qui, clémente, ne s'offusquait pas d'être retirée alors que les aiguilles tournaient encore. Attirant à elle un tabouret, la rousse grimpa dessus en hâte, se saisit de la clef et la retira d'un geste. Avec déférence, elle regarda le petit objet de métal. D'une main elle attrapa un de ses cheveux et l'arracha pour l'enrouler autour de la tige de la clé, puis embrassa le panneton avant de jeter le tout dans la valise. Le sort était jeté, elle le sentait.

Mathilda se permit un soupir de soulagement. Puis elle alla se recoucher, et retomba immédiatement dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre. A la place du plafond terne et des rideaux épais, elle ne voyait que des arbres, et le ciel. Il était violet au-dessus de sa tête, plus sombre que le ciel de campagne de la maison de Bronte, et parsemé d'étoiles.

Pour la première fois elle comprit l'intérêt du mot constellations: les points lumineux semblaient danser, s'accorder les uns aux autres dans des voiles rouges et violets, et elle en voyait, elle en pressentait les sens cachés. A force de s'y perdre, elle avait l'impression qu'en tendant la main elle pourrait les toucher, et qu'en sautant elle les rejoindrait, sans espoir de retour... Et, loin de l'inquiéter, cette possibilité l'enchantait.

L'enfant se leva. Ce faisant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds nus, pieds nus sur un tapis de mousse, et que devant elle se dressait une colline cotonneuse. Un sentier en pente douce s'enroulait tout autour, et transportait jusqu'à Mathilda quelque chose comme un murmure joyeux. Il y avait des chants et des rires, et quelque chose de presque sucré, et tout cela l'enveloppa comme un châle douillet. En fixant le sommet, Mathilda se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi de la lumière - une lumière vacillante, de torches ou de feu de camp peut-être, qui illuminait par moment toute une partie du ciel.

C'est toute légère que l'enfant s'engagea sur le sentier. Elle pouvait voir des cailloux sous ses pas mais, loin de lui faire mal, ils étaient mous, presque duveteux, et en les foulant Mathilda se sentait posée, duveteuse elle aussi. Elle se sentait belle dans sa robe, une robe de grande dame - le genre de vêtements qui n'existait que dans les devantures des magasins de Londres. Elle était faite de voiles émeraude, marbrés, transparents, légers comme des nuages. A force de la regarder, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes en-dessous. C'était comme si son corps était uniquement constitué de voiles soumis aux caprices du vent...

La pensée, loin de lui faire peur, la fit sourire alors qu'elle montait la pente. Cela devait être un nouveau test, un nouveau jeu de Bronte. La grande sorcière pouvait faire tellement de choses… créer des rêves ne devait pas être hors de sa portée. Mentalement, elle se récita les dernières listes de plantes et de sorts, juste au cas où elle surgirait pour les lui demander. C'était bien son genre…

Alors qu'elle en arrivait aux plantes en 'R', l'enfant se rendit compte qu'elle approchait du sommet, et les vagues lumières s'étaient transformées en une foule de masques sur le haut de la colline.

Un parfum lourd s'élevait de la terre, mêlant senteurs florales et tourbières, et d'autres encore assurément, d'autres qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Une musique rythmée flottait au-dessus d'eux, coulant d'instruments invisibles. De hauts flambeaux éclairaient pourtant la scène, et dans le flottement des lumières Mathilda se rendit compte qu'ils dansaient.

Elle ne connaissait pas le nom de la danse, et elle avait du mal à en discerner les pas et les subtilités. Plus étrange, elle n'arrivait pas à fixer les danseurs, et ils semblaient se jouer de son malaise, parant leur visage des grimaces les plus déformantes et changeantes lorsqu'elle les regardait. Leurs traits mêmes lui échappaient obstinément, et à trop les regarder elle sentait sa tête lui tourner. Une main devant les yeux, Mathilda tenta de reculer, et trébucha sans cérémonie. Elle s'attendait à tomber, et même à dévaler la pente de la colline, mais une main – inconnue, froide, gantée – la retint, et l'entraîna dans la danse. Un léger cri monta dans sa gorge, avant de s'arrêter au bord de ses lèvres alors que ses pieds prenaient le rythme. C'était comme si la musique lui soufflait les pas, et soutenait son corps pour qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre. Impossible de voir son partenaire: il la faisait danser par-devant lui, comme une marionnette dont il agiterait les fils. Etrange, d'ailleurs, qu'il soit à sa taille – ou elle à la sienne, plutôt. Elle avait comme grandi tout d'un coup, au point de pouvoir regarder les autres danseurs sans lever la tête. Elle ne voyait pas pour autant leurs yeux, cachés comme ils étaient derrière des masques cornus et biscornus. La lumière elle-même semblait chatoyer sur les loups, éblouissante, et Mathilda en était réduite à regarder le ciel.

Soudain son partenaire la propulsa vers l'avant, et elle se retrouva au centre de la ronde. Ses pieds perdirent le rythme, et Mathilda se figea. Les présences masquées, elles aussi, s'arrêtèrent de danser, et une vague d'agacement particulièrement perceptible s'abattit sur Mathilda. Elle avait cassé l'enchantement, et gâché la fête. Déjà, des murmures irrités et moqueurs fusaient. Qu'attendaient-ils d'elle ? Elle n'avait pas les codes, elle ne connaissait pas les secrets. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le leur dire, mais elle ne parvint pas à parler: sa bouche était remplie de coccinelles bourdonnantes, qui s'échappèrent comme un grand nuage rouge dans le ciel du soir. Cela ne fit que redoubler les murmures. Mathilda vacilla, tenta de reculer, et sentit immédiatement des serres lui labourer le dos et les épaules.

La rousse tenta de se retourner, mais rien de ce qu'elle vit ne pouvait expliquer la terrible douleur dans son dos. Il n'y avait que des masques, des robes, et des canines pointues et...

Son regard accrocha le danseur qui l'avait mise dans cette situation. Il ne murmurait pas, lui. Immobile, il semblait étrangement plus réel que le reste. Sa grande cape noire absorbait la lumière, et les danseurs autour de lui semblaient l'éviter. Ils s'appuyaient les uns sur les autres pour rire, mais pas sur lui. Il y avait comme un vide…

La gorge vive, Mathilda fit un pas vers lui. Les serres s'abattirent sur son visage, mais elle persista, ignorant le sentiment de lacération qui lui déchirait les joues. Une plume s'enfonça dans sa gorge alors qu'elle agrippait le grand masque. Refusant de reculer, la sorcière avala plume et serres et le reste et retira le masque du danseur.

Elle vit une masse de cheveux sombres, un visage anguleux, des yeux enflammés. Elle vit la pitié, la cruauté, le feu.

Puis elle ne vit plus rien.

* * *

En se réveillant, elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de son rêve. Quel sens lui accorder, d'ailleurs ? Probablement pas un grand. Lancer le sort avait dû l'épuiser, voilà tout.

Et Mathilda ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Elle oublia même totalement l'épisode de la nuit, trop occupée par les événements de la journée.

Après avoir travaillé tout le matin sur l'herbier, la vielle sorcière avait envoyé Jack et Mathilda dans le champ pour travailler leur fusion. Malgré tous ses efforts, Mathilda n'y parvenait toujours pas; mais elle sentait qu'elle était tout près...  
Le soir venu, Bronte la relâcha enfin, et l'envoya se nettoyer, et la rousse obéit sans rechigner. Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais la petite fille avait apprivoisé le jardin aux herbes hautes et aux branches crochues. Même dans les dernières heures du soir, alors que les buissons grouillaient d'animaux inconnus et que la nuit dessinait dans chaque ombre un nouveau danger, elle se sentait sans peur. Comme si elle appartenait à cette faune à crocs et à griffes.

En en revenant, la jeune fille se laissa aller à rêver. Bronte lui confiait toutes sortes de tâches sans jamais hésiter, et ne la décourageait jamais quand elle voulait essayer quelque chose. Que ce soit une potion, un travail, une tenue... Elle la laissait toujours faire, et si la rousse demandait de l'aide, elle la lui donnait. C'était tout nouveau pour elle, et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une petite princesse. Pourtant, pour en avoir vu des vraies dans les magazines, des princesses, leur vie n'avait rien en commun avec la sienne; mais elle ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde. Bronte était tout ce qu'elle voulait devenir...

« Vous faites une énorme erreur, » retentit soudain au-dessus d'elle. La fillette s'immobilisa. Elle avait presque rejoint l'escalier extérieur, et les bruits venaient de derrière la porte entrebâillée. Ce genre de ton, Mathilda le connaissait; instinctivement elle se cacha dans la broussaille bordant l'escalier, en faisant bien attention à éviter les orties parfaitement entretenues par sa grand-mère.

« Vous aller le regretter, » la voix reprit. C'était une voix masculine, forte et coupante. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de me traiter comme ça ! Si vous croyez que vous vous en tirerez après avoir fait ça à ma fille ! »

La voix rocailleuse de la grand-mère s'éleva en réponse. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée. « Votre fille m'a demandé son aide, monsieur, je n'ai fait que lui accorder.  
\- Mais ce n'était pas à elle de choisir ! C'est une gamine, elle ne sait rien de la vie ! »

Pause froide.

« C'est son corps et sa vie, monsieur. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.  
\- Ah oui ? Essayez de me faire partir, pour voir ! »

Bronte ne répondit pas. Mais soudain l'air se fit plus froid, le soleil sembla se cacher derrière les arbres, et Mathilda se sentit trembler. Dans sa tête, elle imaginait la scène, l'homme soudain petit et insignifiant malgré ses muscles et sa voix tonnante, la sorcière prenant de l'ampleur avec les ombres qui se rassemblaient sous elle, autour d'elle, fauves insensibles prêts à le déchiqueter. L'image se précisa derrière ses paupières, terrifiante de netteté, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle imagina la suite. Comment osait-il provoquer une sorcière ?

« Vous devriez partir, » elle entendit encore, et son cœur loupa un battement.

« T-très bien, » l'homme-tonnerre répondit enfin, et des pas résonnèrent sur le seuil. « Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, vieille garce ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire vos saletés plus longtemps ! » La porte claqua, et Mathilda put se remettre à respirer. L'homme descendit lourdement les marches, la rage bouillant dans chacun de ses mouvements. Mathilda se tassa plus contre le mur et distingua soudain l'ombre du mécontent. Musclé, il ressemblait à une page de magazine. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, la fillette sentit qu'il n'était pas du coin. Il manquait un verni, une patine qui recouvrait tout autour d'elle – il était trop neuf, trop brute. Il se découpait comme une énorme anomalie dans ce monde.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait presque oublié qu'il était encore là. Ce fut un bruit sourd qui la ramena au présent, et elle remarqua qu'il avait dans les mains une série de pots en terre cuite où la sorcière faisait pousser les plantes qui ne s'accommodaient pas de la terre du coin; il en avait lancé un contre le mur. Un deuxième atterrit sur la porte, et elle poussa un cri lorsque le troisième la manqua d'un cheveu. A découvert désormais, la rousse détala vers l'arrière de la maison sous les rires gras de l'intrus.

Morte de frousse, l'enfant alla se cacher dans les cabinets. Le verrou l'y avait attirée; mais une fois à l'intérieur il lui sembla bien fragile, et le bois des murs bien mince. Pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle s'empêcha de respirer, accroupie dans ce refuge bien maigre. Mais elle n'entendit rien, et nul ne vint s'attaquer à la porte jusqu'à ce que Jack fasse passer sa tête à travers la porte.

« Tu peux sortir maintenant, » dit-il doucement. « Il est parti. »

Acquiesçant faiblement, la rousse déverrouilla la porte et partit lentement vers l'escalier. Ignorant les fragments de terre cuite, elle pénétra dans la maison. Brontë n'était nulle part en vue; la rousse, secouée, la chercha à travers les pièces de la maison, avant de l'entendre dans sa chambre. « Bronte... ? »

La vieille femme s'affairait sur son lit, une pile de vêtements et le sac à dos de Mathilda devant elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa petite fille, elle se retourna brusquement et tenta de dissimuler ce qu'elle faisait, mais peine perdue: le regard perdu de la rousse hésitait entre son visage et le sac. Alors elle soupira, et lui fit signe de s'approcher; lorsque Mathilda fut près d'elle, elle la saisit sous les aisselles et la déposa sur la couette.

La rousse put ainsi voir ce qu'elle faisait. Dans le sac à dos d'enfant, elle avait déjà roulé deux pulls chauds, une jolie robe et deux salopettes. Au fond, elle distingua des sous-vêtements et une petite brosse à cheveux qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Au milieu, il y avait l'herbier sur lequel la sorcière l'avait tant exercée, le manuel de fusion des âmes, et le livre de sorts qu'elles avaient confectionnés ensemble. Mathilda sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Tu me chasses, grand-mère ? »

Sa voix avait tremblé, un peu. Elle n'osait pas regarder le visage hâlé de la vieille femme.

Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait posé Mathilda sur le lit. Sa phrase dût la surprendre, cependant, parce qu'elle ne sut pas répondre tout de suite. « Macchi... »

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la petite. Son nez la piquait, et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Alors voilà comment se terminait cette aventure merveilleuse. Renvoyée avec ses cliques et ses claques vers la ville, vers la mère, vers les garçons et sa prison de béton. Brontë ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Elle ne serait jamais ni fille, ni sorcière.

« Tu as menti, » elle murmura, sentant que si elle desserrait les dents pour parler plus fort, la boule dans sa gorge allait rouler jusqu'à sa bouche, et alors elle se mettrait vraiment à pleurer. « Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais. Tu avais dit que... » Elle ne put pas finir.

Un silence, encore. Puis Bronte sembla fondre. « Oh, Macchi... » Et soudain l'enfant était entourée des bras de sa grand-mère. Ils étaient tièdes et lâches autour d'elle, et pourtant ils lui parurent énormément rassurants. La sorcière bougea ensuite son visage pour embrasser le crâne de la fillette, et celle-ci sentit la boule dans sa gorge s'évanouir.

« Je ne te chasse pas. Je te garderais toujours avec moi si je pouvais. »

La rousse leva les yeux vers elle. « Mais le sac...  
\- C'est une précaution, Macchi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut ou va faire cet homme, et je ne veux pas risquer qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Si quelque chose devait arriver, il faut que tu sois prête à détaler aussi vite que possible. On n'aura pas forcément le temps de prendre ta valise. »

La rousse fronça les sourcils alors que la sorcière la relâchait lentement, avant de lui détailler les contenus du sac. Dans la poche avant, elle ajouta une série de boîtes d'herbes et de potions, une carte de la région, une boussole, une lampe de poche, des outils. « Ce soir, on ira le mettre derrière la douche, dans une boite étanche, » déclara Bronte d'une voix plus calme. « Mais avant, on va manger. » Et elles y allèrent, presque la main dans la main. Jack ne fit pas de remarques moqueuses, et Mathilda fit mine de ne pas entendre leurs messes basses, de ne pas sentir son passage devant sa chambre, quand elle allait se coucher, alors qu'il allait se poster à la porte. Quelque chose lui semblait irrémédiablement brisé dans la maison. Rageuse, elle regarda l'horloge arrêtée, et quand elle se glissa dans son lit, elle avait encore dans la bouche un goût de fer rouillé.

Le lendemain était jour de ville. Levée à l'aube comme toujours, Mathilda se fit aussi belle que possible dans sa seconde robe d'été. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se distingue, qu'elle se découpe dans la ville comme elle avait vu l'homme se découper dans la forêt. Lorsqu'elle parut au petit déjeuner, Bronte avait déjà quitté la cuisine, et elle enfourna ses tartines sous le seul regard de Jack. Mais il ne jouait plus à lui faire peur, il ne riait plus; il refusait de faire semblant de rien, et Mathilda lui en voulut un peu, et quitta rapidement la pièce.

« On ne reste pas longtemps, » lui dit Bronte une fois garées devant la mairie. « Je vais juste à la supérette. Tu n'as qu'à rester dehors pour m'attendre – je veux que tu observes les gens. Comme pour l'herbier. Tu observes, tu classes, et tu me dis après. » Mathilda acquiesça, consciente de l'importance de sa mission. Se détachant, elle sauta de la voiture et alla s'assoir sur le petit banc en face du magasin alors que la grand-mère sortait son vieux caddie et disparaissait à l'intérieur. Pendant un moment, l'enfant l'observa à travers les vitres, puis s'en désintéressa. Elle devait observer. Analyser. Comprendre.

Ce qu'elle vit aisément, c'était qu'il y avait bien moins de gens dans les rues. Pourtant il faisait beau ce matin-là, chaud pour un été écossais, et pas un nuage à l'horizon. Au départ, elle ne saisit pas réellement pourquoi – ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle remarqua une femme enceinte approcher de son banc, la remarquer, et se retourner qu'elle commença à comprendre. Quelque chose se mit à peser sur son estomac lorsqu'elle vit un groupe d'adolescents faire de même. Puis elle remarqua une nouvelle affiche sur le panneau d'affichage et son pressentiment se précisa. Quittant son banc, elle s'approcha de l'endroit, et reconnut vite sa silhouette rouquine. C'était une photo d'elle à côté de sa grand-mère, volée depuis les caméras de surveillance du magasin de vêtements. Mathilda frissonna en voyant ses cheveux d'alors, courts et encore androgynes. Maintenant qu'ils avaient poussés, elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec eux; se revoir sur une telle image, prise à son insu…

« Regardez, voilà le changelin, » lança une voix derrière elle. Surprise, l'enfant se retourna vivement, et fit face à celui qui venait de parler.

C'était un garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle, aux bras comme des branches de chêne. Derrière lui il y avait deux autres enfants du même genre, au sourire bête, aux poings fermés.

Mathilda connaissait ce sourire. Elle serra les poings à son tour.


	6. Heartvine fires

**Loose Thorns**

 **Cinquième chapitre: Heartvine fires**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King n'est toujours pas à moi. Bronte, elle, l'est ! Ainsi que le chat.

 **Soundtrack** : _Bullet in blue light_ (U2)

 **Note** :

Les choses se corsent, j'ai scindé le chapitre en deux.

* * *

Bronte n'aimait pas la ville. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de mouvement; et quand elle se déplaçait, quand elle laissait les humains la voir en dehors de sa maison, de ses araignées, de sa mystique, elle n'était jamais à l'aise. L'hostilité ouverte de la caissière d'aujourd'hui n'améliorait pas les choses, sans toutefois la surprendre; mais elle souhaitait éviter tout conflit. Les doigts serrés sur son cabas grinçant, elle sortit de la supérette sans un mot, et tira son fardeau jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois les choses rangées, elle regarda autour d'elle et sursauta presque en voyant Mathilda debout juste derrière elle.

« Tu es aussi silencieuse qu'un chat, petite, » elle grogna, comme fâchée, avant de remarquer le bleu sur le bras de la fillette. Se penchant, elle lui leva le menton. Mathilda saignait du nez, et ne voulait pas croiser son regard. « Et apparemment, tu te bats comme un chat aussi, » ajouta la vieille avec un pincement au cœur. Fouillant dans sa poche, elle lui donna un mouchoir. « Allez, Macchi, on rentre, » dit-elle plus fort, lui ouvrant la porte avant d'aller s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Les deux femmes s'en rentrèrent en silence, et la sorcière appliqua de l'onguent sur les quelques bleus de sa petite-fille avant de faire le dîner.

Après cet épisode, les clients se raréfièrent quasi instantanément. Bronte passait beaucoup de temps à la cabine téléphonique du bord de la route, et ne laissait pas sa petite-fille s'approcher; Mathilda, elle, ne voulant pas la laisser seule, travaillait avec Jack dans le fourré. Ils étaient encore loin d'une vraie fusion, comme elle en trouvait décrites dans le carnet des sorcières; mais elle pouvait sentir ses pensées, parfois, et il prenait parfois le contrôle de ses mains et de ses pieds, lui permettant de faire les acrobaties les plus drôles.

Parfois Mathilda prenait Bronte à fixer le fantôme d'un air sévère; mais elle n'osait demander ni à l'un, ni à l'autre les explications qui lui manquaient. Le symbole sur la joue de l'esprit semblait presque suinter par moments; la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était probablement pour ça qu'elle ne parvenait pas à fusionner avec lui comme le montrait le livre... Bronte ne commentait plus que distraitement ses progrès, et s'absorbait dans les tâches de la maison. « On devrait réparer le toit, » dit-elle un jour. Puis le lendemain, « je vais laver les fenêtres, on y voit plus rien, ici. »

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent encore de cette manière. Mathilda, la mort dans l'âme, avait commencé à faire ses valises, cachant ses robes et ses jupes entre des couches de pantalons et de chemises garçonnes. Elle se sépara sans regret d'une partie de ces vêtements-là, cependant, pour être sûre que son précieux sac à dos y tiendrait.

Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de repartir. La mère n'avait pas appelé et Bronte ne lui avait pas proposé d'en prendre l'initiative. Mais, même si cela n'avait pas manqué à la petite, elle sentait confusément l'ombre inquiétante s'avancer sur la fin de l'été, manger ses moments de calme et de détente. En la retrouvant comme elle était maintenant, irrémédiablement et très visiblement fille et sorcière, comment réagirait-elle ? Sans doute mal. Et ses frères... Les plus grands étaient partis de la maison déjà, et le troisième partait en internat pour cette année. Mais les trois qui restaient étaient peut-être les pires. Lourds et patauds, ils dormaient dans la même chambre qu'elle et ne la laisseraient jamais en paix avant l'internat... Garder quoi que ce soit hors de leur portée était quasiment impossible. Peut-être que Bronte aurait un sortilège pour ça ? Un cadenas enchanté, un glyphe maudit... Mais pour ça, il faudrait que la vieille femme se remette à lui donner des cours. Pour le moment, elle était trop préoccupée; et bientôt elles seraient séparées.

Avec un léger soupir, la jeune fille sortit de la petite pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elles atteignaient leurs dernières réserves de viande, mais Bronte n'avait pas parlé de retourner en ville, et Mathilda n'en avait pas plus envie qu'elle: alors ce soir-là les trois occupants de la vieille maison se contentèrent d'une grande soupe brûlante, bue en silence. Il régnait sur toute la maison une espèce de recueillement lourd, qui pesait sur les épaules de l'enfant sans qu'elle comprenne bien tout. Quand elle n'en put réellement plus, Mathilda repoussa son bol et rompit le silence : « Et si on s'en allait ? »

Les deux autres la regardèrent, perplexes. La rousse précisa, trouvant le regard de Bronte : « Les gens ici ne nous aiment pas. Ma mère ne nous aime pas. Il n'y a rien à Niddrie pour moi, et toi les gens d'ici te font des misères. Mais il y a la voiture. On pourrait remplir le coffre de nos affaires et s'en aller ailleurs ? »

Silence. Quelque chose de mauvais déforma la bouche de Bronte, puis disparut, et la vieille femme soupira. « Le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Macchi. »

Jack émit un grognement, et s'approcha de la petite fille pour appuyer son idée. « Non mais songes-y. Ta fille cherchera un garçon. Tu prends un autre nom, tu pars en Irlande. Y aura d'autres villages, d'autres gens à problème. Vous vous fondrez dans la lande. Il y a toujours du travail pour les sorcières.  
\- Oui, » Mathilda renchérit. « On peut se teindre les cheveux, et prendre le ferry, et... »

Bronte l'arrêta sèchement d'un geste de la main. « Jack, ne l'encourage pas. Mathilda... tu ne te rends pas bien compte, je crois. Et ça m'attriste. »

Mathilda sentit quelque chose de nouveau dans le ton et se figea, proprement médusée. Bronte se leva lentement, ramassa les bols, et alla les mettre dans l'évier; l'enfant ne bougea pas d'un cil, comme suspendue aux mots qui ne venaient pas.

Puis Bronte se retourna. Son visage était presque terreux; Mathilda ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. « Mathilda, je ne veux pas croire que tu es aussi obtuse. Tu penses que nous pouvons, 'charger la voiture,' fermer la porte à clef et laisser la forêt sans personne pour s'en occuper ? Tu ne vois pas en quoi cela te rendrait totalement irresponsable ?  
\- Mais…  
\- Mais rien du tout. Le rôle de la sorcière - tu peux me dire ce que c'est, au départ ? »

Mathilda balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible, se tut sous le regard glacé de sa grand-mère. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son bol. C'était le visage de la mère soudain qui se dressait devant elle; la parenté des deux adultes fut un instant évidente.

« Le rôle de la sorcière, » et la voix de Bronte était sèche soudain, « est de faire le lien entre les esprits et les hommes, et de remettre de l'harmonie dans ces deux mondes-là. Sans moi pour m'occuper de cette forêt, les esprits et les vivants vont se mélanger, et ce sera le chaos. Tu crois que je peux laisser faire cela sans broncher ? Tout ça parce qu'un certain monsieur a décidé qu'il devait pouvoir tout contrôler de sa fille ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de lui, c'est ça ? »

Mathilda baissa les yeux. « N-non, Bronte. Je suis désolée. »

Cela sembla apaiser la vieille femme. « Non, c'est moi. Il serait peu crédible que je t'aie tout enseigné en un été, et avec ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps... Et je sais que tu as peur de rentrer à Niddrie. »

Mathilda ne répondit rien.

« C'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses, Macchi, » fit encore Bronte. « Je me suis emportée alors que tu ne sais pas ce qui me tourmente, et que tu n'as pas les mêmes peurs. On ne peut pas partir, mais... tu t'inquiètes pour toi, et pour moi aussi. C'est ça qui compte - et je t'en remercie. »

Mathilda secoua la tête. « Ça va, Bronte. Je suis fatiguée aussi, » et elle vint réclamer un câlin que la vieille dame ne sut pas lui refuser. Puis elles se séparèrent pour la nuit. La petite rousse n'eut pas trop de mal pour s'endormir; mais elle n'eut pas longtemps le droit aux bienfaits du sommeil.

* * *

Un grand fracas vint bientôt l'interrompre, et elle tomba presque du lit.

Sans tout comprendre d'abord, elle vit Bronte passer devant sa chambre, une bougie à la main. Puis le bruit revint, et la rousse comprit qu'il s'agissait de grands coups portés à la porte d'entrée.

« Mathilda, habille-toi vite, il faut sortir. »

Jack venait d'apparaître à travers le mur, les yeux fous. Une grimace lui déformait le visage, et il semblait en conflit avec lui-même, regardant derrière son épaule à moult reprises. Mathilda ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser ce ton-là, et elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas discuter. Une tenue chaude jetée sur ses épaules, elle suivit l'esprit jusqu'à la cuisine. La pièce était plus propre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, toutes les herbes et les livres disparus. Derrière la fenêtre, pas de lumière; il était encore tôt, ou plutôt tard: la pendule indiquait minuit.

Bronte entra au pas de course. Elle aussi avait été prise de court : ses cheveux habituellement si bien maîtrisés volaient en tous sens, et elle n'avait qu'un peignoir pour se réchauffer. « Ah, bien, Macchi, tu es habillée, » dit-elle d'un ton grave. « Je suis désolée, mais tu n'auras pas le temps de petit-déjeuner. »

La rousse sentait la panique monter dans sa gorge. Les coups répétés, la tête de Jack, ce chaos soudain... « Q-qu'est ce qui se passe, Bronte ? » Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour pouvoir l'appeler d'un sobriquet idiot, soudain, quelque chose qui les accroche l'une à l'autre dans une telle situation... Mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle se devait d'être à l'image de la sorcière, forte, responsable, solide comme un roc.

« J'ai méjugé de la ténacité de ces types, » fit Bronte après une seconde, en indiquant la porte. « La porte est solide, mais je ne veux pas qu'il leur vienne l'idée de mettre le feu. C'est trop humide pour bien prendre, mais la fumée nous empoisonnerait, » expliqua la sorcière en enroulant un châle sombre autour du cou et des cheveux de sa petite-fille. « Alors je vais aller leur ouvrir, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois dans le coin pour ça. »

La rousse marqua un temps d'arrêt. Que... « Mais…  
\- L'autre type t'a déjà vue, et ils risquent de vouloir te faire peur, » la coupa la vieille dame. « Donc on va s'arranger pour qu'ils ne te voient pas. Toi et Jack vous allez dans la forêt, tu prends ton sac, et vous vous cachez. Jack te protégera. Je ne veux pas te revoir ici avant deux heures au moins. »

Mathilda se sentit trembler à l'idée. Dehors, la nuit... ? Bronte ne l'avait jamais encouragée à agir ainsi. Et puis... « M-mais toi? On peut y aller ensemble. S'ils ne trouvent personne…  
\- Ils nous chercheront, et ils te trouveront. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la vieille sorcière, » sourit Bronte, « je m'en sortirai bien. On est plus au Moyen-Âge, les sorcières ne sont plus brûlées depuis longtemps. »

Mathilda hésitait. Un bruit creux se fit entendre : c'était la porte qui commençait à céder. Bronte l'attrapa par l'épaule et la mena jusqu'à l'escalier de la cave. La menant jusqu'au fond, la sorcière ouvrit une petite porte - celle du chat, Mathilda comprit - et la fit s'y glisser, sans plus écouter ses protestations.

Alors Mathilda se trouva dans l'herbe mouillée, Jack à son côté. Le bruit était moins fort de l'extérieur, mais elle pouvait tout de même entendre les coups portés à la porte. Ils ne s'en allaient pas... Rampant dans le jardin l'enfant atteignit les toilettes et la douche, récupéra la boite étanche et en sortit son sac à dos. L'esprit à son côté regardait la maison, immobile, silencieux. Mathilda le regarda. « ... Elle n'est pas en sécurité, n'est-ce pas, » murmura l'enfant.

Il la regarda à son tour. Puis il secoua la tête.

« Alors va l'aider, » souffla-t-elle. « Je peux m'en sortir.  
\- Je ne peux pas, » répondit l'esprit.

« Comment ça? Evidemment que tu peux! Si tu vas à elle, elle pourra t'utiliser pour les attaquer, et... »

Jack secoua la tête. « Bronte n'est pas une invocatrice. Elle... me voit, et elle voit les fantômes autour des hommes. Elle nous parle, elle nous connaît. Mais elle n'est jamais parvenue à fusionner avec moi, ou à m'utiliser pour une attaque. »

Mathilda fronça les sourcils. « M-mais... quand elle a voulu faire peur…  
\- Un tour de passe-passe. Elle était dans sa maison, entourée de ses choses, et il était seul. Cela ne suffira pas. » Mathilda voyait bien qu'il était sérieux.

« Alors on doit l'aider, » murmura-t-elle avant de se glisser vers les bosquets qui entouraient la maison. Silencieuse, elle s'approcha de l'escalier - et s'immobilisa en voyant ce qui s'y passait.

Ils étaient trois. Elle le savait parce qu'il y avait trois voix différentes; dans l'obscurité, leurs ombres étaient indistinctes. Ils tenaient la sorcière par les bras, pas qu'elle se défende mais parce qu'ils en avaient peur, et lui faisaient descendre l'escalier étroit. Elle était silencieuse, comme résignée.

Mathilda sentit qu'elle devait agir maintenant. Se concentrant, elle appela Jack à elle... et rien ne se passa. L'esprit fixait Bronte, sans la regarder. « Jack, » murmura-t-elle.

« Non. Si tu te mets en danger, elle ne sera pas contente.  
\- Mais…  
\- Chut. On va les suivre, et si on peut faire quelque chose pour elle, on le fera. » C'était peu, mais les humains s'éloignaient déjà, alors Mathilda rabattit son foulard contre son front et se mit au devoir de les suivre.


	7. The fire in the flood

**Loose Thorns**

 **Loose Thorns**

 **Sixième chapitre:** The fire in the flood

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King n'est toujours pas à moi. Brontë l'est. Puis le chat. Tehe.

 **Soundtrack:** Walk to the water (U2)

 **Note:**

J'aime plus du tout comment ce chapitre est écrit, c'est terrible. Mais bon, il faut bien que cette fic finisse un jour... non? XD

* * *

Mathilda, le souffle court, suivait Bronte et les humains qui la tiraient.

Heureusement pour elle, ils n'étaient pas allés vers leur voiture. A la place, ils s'étaient engagés sur le chemin du lac, sans lâcher la sorcière. Ils faisaient trop de bruit pour entendre les pas discrets - les pas de chat - de la petite fille derrière eux, cachée à la lisière de la forêt; ils n'avaient clairement pas peur d'être écoutés. Mathilda faisait fonctionner son cerveau à plein régime pour trouver une solution. Si elle faisait peur aux humains, peut-être s'en iraient-ils ? Bronte avait fait fuir le premier en l'effrayant, il n'y avait pas de raison pour laquelle sa petite-fille ne pouvait pas faire de même...

Après un instant, la rousse décida de tenter quelque chose. S'enfonçant dans le fourré, elle dépassa d'un pas rapide le groupe d'adultes, qui restait pour sa part assez lent, et ramassa deux pommes de pin. Elle grimpa ensuite à un arbre aux branches basses sur le côté du chemin. Dans le noir, elle allait lentement; elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'égratiner, ou d'alerter ses victimes. Lorsqu'elle les vit approcher, elle était toutefois suffisamment haut pour mettre son plan à exécution.

La première pomme de pin atterrit derrière eux, les faisant se retourner. La seconde cueillit l'homme qui ne tenait pas Bronte sur l'arrière du crâne, l'envoyant presque au sol. Surpris et inquiets, les hommes cherchèrent d'où pouvait venir leur agresseur; mais Mathilda, tapie dans l'ombre, était invisible. Bronte, elle, ne disait rien, ne cherchait pas à se dégager; lorsque, grognants et méfiants, les hommes reprirent leur chemin, elle se laissa faire. La petite fille ne se laissa pas décourager; elle avait mille idées pour les terroriser, les faire lâcher prise. Le succès de sa première idée la transportait de joie, et la portait vers l'imprudence. Hâtivement, elle redescendit le long des branches, prenant toujours plus de risques. Attrapant la dernière branche, elle voulut se propulser vers le sous-bois.

La branche choisit cet instant pour se casser sous le poids de sa charge, et elle tomba sur son poignet avec un cri étouffé.

Un moment elle ne sentit plus rien, comme si sa conscience elle-même vacillait. Puis elle reprit ses esprits, et étouffa un cri. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur. C'était comme si tout son avant-bras avait été transpercé de couteaux, et lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à le regarder elle vit un bout blanc sortant de sa peau déchirée. L'image la fit vomir son dîner sur le talus, et elle se mit à sangloter, l'autre main sur la bouche pour ne pas se faire entendre. Non... elle devait aider la sorcière. Elle ne pouvait pas être ainsi bloquée...

« Mathilda, » l'appelait une voix lointaine, « Mathilda, tu ne peux pas rester là. Il faut te lever. Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est impressionnant mais ce n'est pas si grave. Mathilda, tu m'écoutes? »

La rousse continuait de pleurer, mordant presque dans sa main pour ne pas crier. Pas si grave ? Elle ne pouvait pas bouger la main sans presque hurler de douleur. Se lever et aller sauver Bronte ? Elle n'en aurait jamais la force...

Puis elle sentit Jack se fondre en elle. Pourquoi initiait-il une fusion maintenant ? Ils n'y étaient jamais parvenus auparavant, alors maintenant qu'elle était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes...

Et pourtant elle sentit l'esprit de Jack s'approcher du sien, s'y mélanger, et soudain elle était double. Jack la leva sans se presser, tenant son poignet blessé immobile. Sans quitter le bosquet, il chercha et récupéra un bout de bois plat et épais. Puis il ouvrit leur sac, et y prit de la ficelle et une trousse de secours. Il y avait du désinfectant aussi, et il en envoya une généreuse rasade sur la plaie. Mathilda sentait la brûlure, mais comme de très loin, trop loin pour s'en inquiéter. Puis il saisit le bout de sa main et il tira.

Il y eut un craquement odieux, et l'os disparut sous la peau. La douleur semblait comme une grande vague à l'enfant, mais une vague qui ne l'avalait pas entièrement. Elle avait encore envie de vomir, mais la main de Jack était sûre; avec une aiguille et du fil qu'il trouva dans la trousse de secours, il recousit la plaie ouverte, et Mathilda, qui avait terriblement envie de détourner le regard, enregistra beaucoup trop d'images à son goût. Leur fusion nimbait son corps de bleu, et elle devait bien en être contente, parce que c'était la seule lumière qui pouvait aider Jack dans sa tâche. Enfin, il en eut finit, et il plaqua le bois, couvert de coton, contre la plaie, et la serra fort.

Mathilda eut l'impression de tourner de l'œil. Sa vision se brouilla, environnée de simples taches d'ombre, et un sifflement strident emplit ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle-même, elle marchait, ou plutôt Jack marchait. ll était resté dans le sous-bois, soupesant chacun de ses pas pour ne pas faire de bruit. Les échos des humains devant eux s'amplifiaient progressivement. Jack les rattrapait...

Le fantôme continuait d'avancer. C'était étrange d'être ainsi manipulée. Mathilda n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les marionnettes, mais ce fut l'image qui lui vint alors. Jack maîtrisait chacun de ses gestes, et faisait bouger ses bras sans qu'elle ne le sente d'aucune façon. Il fallait que la sensation soit aiguë - comme lorsque son poignet immobilisé envoyait des ondes de douleur vers elle - pour qu'elle en aie la moindre conscience. C'était ça, la fusion ? Elle avait l'impression de n'être que le vecteur de son fantôme. Les sorcières du livre n'en parlaient pas ainsi...

Puis Jack s'arrêta. Ils étaient parvenus à la lisière des arbres. Regardant autour d'eux, il se glissa derrière un arbre aux branches touffues, les rendant ainsi invisibles depuis la plage. Sans un bruit, il fit tomber leur sac à dos au bas de l'arbre, et se redressa pour observer les hommes assemblés là. Ils avaient garé une seconde voiture tout au bord du sentier - c'était une de ces grosses berlines qui ne font pas un bruit en roulant - et tenaient la sorcière dans la lumière des phares. Cela lui faisait comme un diadème doré, découpé par la ligne désordonnée de ses cheveux grisonnants; elle semblait plus belle, presque plus jeune que d'habitude. Un autre détail lui apparut alors: la vieille barque n'était plus enfoncée dans le sable. Elle avait été vidée, son ancien contenu en vrac sur le sable, et mise à mouiller dans l'eau peu profonde. Qui songerait à l'utiliser pour naviguer ? Étaient-ils fous ?

« C'est très courageux, ce que vous faites-là. » La voix de Bronte était froide, mais tranquille. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur. « Réveiller une vieille femme à une telle heure pour lui faire peur. »

Il y eut un ricanement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne veut pas te faire peur. On a des ordres, on les suit, c'est tout. »

Un autre reprit: « Au fond, c'est juste du nettoyage, ce qu'on fait. On va bientôt entrer dans l'an 2000, quoi! Garder des sorcières, ce serait anachronique. Surtout les sorcières qui s'en prennent aux filles.  
\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien, » répondit-elle. « Vous êtes toujours les mêmes. Les siècles et les pays changent, mais vous êtes toujours les mêmes. » Silence tendu. « Moi, m'en prendre à une fille ? Mais les sorcières sont des filles, pauvres êtres. Nous sommes les filles et les femmes qui échappent à votre contrôle et à vos lois. Pour que votre pauvre enfant soit venue à moi, il a fallu qu'elle se sente seule et prise au piège. Je n'ai pas fait de mal en enlevant le piège à loup autour de sa cheville. Elle aussi, dans le futur, elle deviendra probablement ma sœur, ma fille, une sorcière tout comme moi, et tant mieux. »

C'en était trop pour l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, et d'un coup de tête il envoya la vieille dame au sol. Les deux autres se penchèrent, l'un enroulant une corde étrangement verte à la lumière autour de la vieille dame, et ils la traînèrent jusqu'à la barque. Ils faisaient énormément de bruit en pénétrant dans l'eau, et Mathilda sentit son angoisse revenir. 'Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire, Jack ?'

Le fantôme mit du temps à répondre. L'un des hommes, celui qui ne tenait pas Bronte, s'était rapproché d'eux, et il se tenait sur le qui-vive. Mais l'humain cherchait juste quelques grosses pierres qu'il porta jusqu'à la barque. Puis il revint. Repartit. Mathilda ne voulait pas comprendre.

'Tu te souviens de ce que t'a dit Bronte, sur l'eau ?' La voix de Jack était éteinte, froide.

Mathilda avala sa salive. 'Il faut faire quelque chose...'

Le fantôme serra les dents de l'enfant, et coinça son bras blessé dans la poche de son blouson. 'Ne bouge pas, ne fais pas un bruit. Je vais vers elle.' Et sans même avoir attendu que la petite acquiesce, il se dégagea de son corps et vola vers la barque. Le contrecoup vola le souffle de la rousse, qui se laissa lentement tomber à genoux dans la terre molle, sans un bruit. L'esprit s'enroula autour de la barque, faisant luire la silhouette de la sorcière, droite dans sa barque. Les hommes riaient alors qu'ils attachaient Bronte dans la barque, et l'entouraient de rochers. Mathilda se demanda si cela pouvait suffire, comme présent pour les eaux...

Puis l'un se remit à parler. « Tu peux proférer les blasphèmes que tu veux, sorcière. Le tribunal des hommes a rendu son verdict. Nous t'avons jugée, sorcière, et jugée coupable. » Sur la surface étale, la voix portait loin; Jack ne pouvait rien cacher à sa protégée. Mathilda avait pourtant du mal à comprendre les mots. Cela lui semblait si vide, si creux… Comme des mots pêchés dans un livre. Comme si l'homme récitait un rôle de théâtre… « Mais la justice des hommes n'est pas sans clémence. Alors on a réfléchi…  
\- La lumière, sans doute, » le coupa Bronte, calme, sans broncher lorsque cette remarque lui valut une gifle.

« Je disais, nous avons décidé de t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Tu dis ne pas avoir fait du mal à cette jeune fille... dans ce cas, Dieu sauvera ton âme.  
\- Tu vas être soumise au test de l'eau, » reprit l'un des deux autres. Il était plus trapu, plus vieux aussi au son de sa voix. Ses mots riaient pour lui, d'un rire cruel, mauvais. « Il a fait ses preuves. Si tu es humaine et n'as passé aucun pacte maléfique, tu couleras avec cette barque; Dieu te sauvera ensuite. Si tu es réellement maléfique, tu flotteras, ton corps n'obéissant pas aux règles humaines. Dans ce cas-là, nos chaînes d'argent te maintiendront en place jusqu'à demain, et nous déciderons alors quoi faire de toi. »

Bronte ne répondit rien. Mathilda, d'où elle était, ne la voyait pas; elle aurait voulu l'entendre trouver une issue, une solution... mais rien ne vint. Digne et immobile, la vieille femme laissa les hommes pousser la barque vers les profondeurs.

La rousse se souvenait de l'avertissement de Bronte. Le lac était traître, profond; s'ils glissaient, peut-être que... Serrant sa main valide contre sa poitrine, la rousse se mit à prier, prier au plus fort de son être. Elle ne voulait rien de moins qu'un miracle... Ils ne pouvaient pas lui prendre sa grand-mère ainsi ! Quelqu'un allait intervenir... 'Jack,' appela-t-elle, sans réponse. L'esprit scintillait, au loin, au-dessus de Bronte. Combien Mathilda aurait-elle donné pour être là-bas avec eux !

Et bientôt l'homme de tête s'arrêtait. Quelque chose brilla dans sa main, et il l'abattit dans le bois de la barque. Mathilda ne voyait pas la hache, mais elle devina ce qu'il faisait. Puis ils poussèrent. La barque émit un bruit bizarre en s'éloignant, bientôt couvert par les hommes qui pataugeaient pour sortir. Le plus tranquillement du monde, ils se changèrent là, jetant leurs vêtements mouillés dans le coffre d'une des voitures. Puis ils s'embarquèrent dans leur véhicule en silence et partirent dans la nuit.

Mathilda attendit autant qu'elle put avant de s'élancer sur la plage, ignorant l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures. Son poignet lui faisait de nouveau mal, mais elle refusait d'y prêter attention. « Bronte, » appelait-t-elle, « Bronte ! »

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, alors qu'elle hésitait à s'avancer encore, sa jupe toute trempée et flottant à la surface, Jack revint vers elle. Elle pleurait sans bien comprendre, claquant des dents dans le froid.

« Macchi, il faut y aller, » fit l'esprit. Il semblait avoir un peu perdu de sa douceur; son ton était sec, froid. La petite rousse secoua la tête, refusant de toutes ses forces. Elle pleurait trop pour parler, pour lui demander ce que Bronte lui avait dit, pour le supplier de l'aider à aller la chercher. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de quitter sa grand-mère ainsi. Comment pouvait-il même le penser ? Elle ne devait pas être loin, la barque trouée n'avait pas pu dériver tant que ça. Peut-être qu'ensemble ils pouvaient plonger et la retrouver. Il y aurait bien un couteau dans son sac, quelque chose pour la corde, et...

« Macchi. Si tu restes dans l'eau, tu vas geler. Elle est trop froide, et tes vêtements sont trempés maintenant. Tu n'as pas longtemps avant de tomber inconsciente. Il faut que tu sortes, » fit Jack, presque menaçant soudain.

Elle montra les dents. « B-Bronte... » Il ne répondit rien. Etait-ce du mépris dans son regard ? Elle avait presque peur de lui soudain. « J-je peux pas la laisser là…  
\- Si, tu peux. Il n'y a plus rien à chercher là. Elle est partie, tu comprends ? Il n'y a rien à sauver. »

Sanglot. « E-et son... j-je suis Shamane. Son fantôme... »

Il secoua la tête, grave. « Tu ne sais pas tout de Bronte. Son travail n'était pas des plus simples; elle a engagé son âme pour les autres, et maintenant elle le paie. Mais tu veux la faire souffrir encore plus ?  
\- H-hein ?  
\- Si tu restes là, » et la voix de Jack se fit plus froide que l'eau, « tu vas mourir d'hypothermie. Et elle le saura. Et elle souffrira. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Mathilda leva une face pleine de larmes. Non, non, elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Bronte, mais c'était trop irréel, cette disparition de sa grand-mère dans le noir, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle devait être seulement à quelques mètres, dans ces eaux si froides, toute seule...

L'esprit savait que le temps était devenu précieux. Mathilda était trempée presque jusqu'au bassin; elle avait à peine quelques minutes avant de s'effondrer dans le froid. Sans plus de commentaire, il fondit sur elle de nouveau, et la sensation d'être une marionnette reprit Mathilda. Elle se débattit, tenta de planter ses pieds dans le sol; mais rien à faire, il l'éloignait de l'eau. A pas raides, le fantôme alla chercher le sac. L'âme de la petite sorcière se cabrait et se rebellait contre lui, mais en vain. Il avait repris le chemin de terre, et ses pensées apparaissaient à la Shamane, claires et coupantes comme autant de couteaux. Elle était frigorifiée et blessée; le mieux était de dormir dans la maison, au moins pour cette nuit, et attendre le lendemain pour chercher de l'aide...

Mais quand ils arrivèrent vers la maison, il s'immobilisa. Toute la clairière puait l'essence, cette antique sœur de l'eau. Ils en avaient mis partout, sur les lierres, sur l'escalier, dans l'herbe autour, et tout flambait joyeusement. Le plafond s'était déjà effondré sur le côté, comme une sorte de géante courbant devant un Ulysse vicieux.

Mathilda ne pensait plus de façon cohérente. Devant cette fournaise qui lui piquait les yeux, elle se contenta de redoubler de pleurs. Elle n'avait que sept ans, après tout... Sept ans, c'était trop petit pour voir tout ça. A sept ans on ne perdait pas de grand-mère, à sept ans on ne perdait pas de maison, à sept ans…

La pensée fit presque rire le fantôme qui la possédait. Refusant tout de même de la laisser se perdre là, le fantôme la fit tourner les talons et s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Le poids du sac à dos commençait à se faire sentir, et la fatigue aussi; espérer atteindre une autre maison en si peu de temps était dérisoire. Alors, du pas le plus rapide qu'il pouvait utiliser sans sentir Mathilda trébucher, il alla prendre le sentier des fleurs, et bientôt ils étaient devant le cercle des fées.

La rousse toute étourdie de pleurs reconnut la chose. « Jack... ? »

'Prépare le rituel,' répondit-il doucement. 'Tu te souviens de ce qu'il faut ?'

Elle acquiesça faiblement. Des fleurs, des cheveux, une prière... Elle allait chercher des violettes dans le noir quand Jack lui indiqua qu'il y en avait dans le sac. Il y avait aussi les ciseaux, et elle put se couper une mèche de ses couettes, puis s'agenouilla pour bredouiller les quelques mots. Le souvenir de Bronte, penchée sur elle et prononçant la prière, lui donna envie de pleurer, mais c'était comme si elle avait asséché sa réserve de larmes, et si ses yeux la piquaient, rien ne coula.

Quand elle eut fini, elle posa les violettes et ses cheveux dans le cercle, puis y pénétra avec précaution pour n'abîmer aucun des gros champignons sur son passage. Foudroyée par le sommeil, elle s'allongea en chien de fusil, son sac à dos sous la tête, et plongea immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	8. Beyond two souls

**Loose Thorns**

 **Loose Thorns**

 **Epilogue :** Beyond two souls

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King n'est toujours pas à moi. Brontë l'est. Puis le chat. Tehe.

 **Soundtrack:** Moment of surrender (U2)

 **Note:**

Référence dans le titre à un jeu que je trouve très cool! Pas du tout le même genre d'histoire, maiiis...

Voici donc la fin de cette fic! Wah, ça aura duré longtemps. Surtout pour une fic censée avoir été postée en... janvier... d'y a deux ans? Je crois bien. Ca fait longtemps! XD Je pense que c'était une bonne expérience, qui m'a pas mal appris (notamment: ne pas attendre trop longtemps pour poster, sinon on aime plus du tout ce qu'on écrit). Si je pouvais, je ferais certainement certaines choses différemment, mais bon... apparemment, ça vous a plu, alors je suis contente!

 _Playing with the fire until the fire played with me..._

* * *

Ce qui réveilla Mathilda le lendemain, ce fut la lumière. Il faisait tiède dans le bois, ce qui la déroutait un peu; un voile doré enrobait les arbres, et elle crut presque que toute cette nuit n'avait été qu'un long cauchemar. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'agir que d'un mauvais rêve , puisqu'elle était tout de même allongée dans la forêt et pas dans son lit, et que c'était bien son sac à dos qui lui avait servi d'oreiller. Ou alors, comme une patiente de Bronte, elle avait marché au hasard, guidé par un rêve trop prenant? Elle n'arrivait pas à en être certaine.

Encore alourdie de sommeil, la petite fille bougea la tête et regarda le ciel. Elle ne sentait plus le brûlé, ni le sel de ses larmes; elle était toujours blottie dans le cercle des fées, et rien ne lui était arrivé. Elle était presque bien, comme ça...

Et elle n'aurait pas dû. Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda son poignet blessé. Même dans le noir, elle avait entraperçu la peau translucide et couverte de sang, le bois grossier et la ficelle affreuse. Mais là... quelqu'un avait retiré l'attelle. Son poignet était un peu plié, mais elle n'avait pas mal. Elle le fit bouger pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Là non plus, pas de douleur atroce. Sans oser y croire, elle toucha la blessure. La peau recousue par Jack était lisse et sans le moindre signe d'ouverture, et l'os qu'elle sentait dessous avait l'air solide, et intact. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Elle ne connaissait aucun docteur capable de soigner quelqu'un aussi vite. Même Bronte lui disait que les écorchures aux genoux et aux doigts seraient soignées d'abord par le temps, pas par la magie. Tout cela était si étrange... La rousse décida qu'il fallait enquêter. Alors, le corps encore fragile, elle se rassit.

C'est alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur lui.

Il était assis contre un arbre en face d'elle, les bras croisés comme pour dormir. Le chat blanc de la maison était étendu sur ses genoux et jouait avec l'un des gants du jeune homme. L'idée lui passa dans le cerveau, sonna creux. Un jeune homme... Oui, elle avait l'impression d'être en face à un être jeune, très jeune; il avait l'air d'avoir son âge, ou à peine plus. Mathilda a appris à se méfier des « impressions » et des « avoir l'air ». Elle sentait une âme bien ancienne près d'elle. Jack aussi l'avait visiblement compris; le fantôme était assis auprès de l'inconnu , sage et muet, attendant un ordre, une demande, quelque chose. Mathilda remarqua que sa joue pâle était nue; le glyphe qu'elle y avait toujours vu avait disparu. Est-ce que... c'était l'inconnu qui l'avait effacé? Elle distinguait aussi quelque chose de rouge derrière l'arbre. Mais elle ne se demanda pas ce que cela pouvait être. Ni qui était le nouvel inconnu.

En effet, elle avait immédiatement deviné ce qu'il était. Elle avait lu avec une curiosité dévorante les descriptions d'Aldara, de Sileas et des autres, et elle retrouvait leurs mots en cet inconnu. Il avait le nez fin, la peau dorée, des cheveux longs et soyeux, parsemés de fleurs de lumière déposées par les arbres au-dessus d'eux. Chacun de ses traits semblait poli, élancé, parfait, trop parfait pour être mortel. Le chat et Jack l'avaient bien compris, et elle aussi.

Mathilda se savait être en face d'un Fae, un membre du Petit Peuple, un immortel, un dieu.

Elle était en face d'un dieu et il la regardait.

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit conscience que oui, il avait les yeux entrouverts, et oui, il la regardait. Depuis combien de temps ? Peut-être seulement depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Peut-être plus. Mais il la regardait, et dans ces yeux sombres comme l'univers elle retrouvait le regard de la chouette, celle du tout début de l'été, celle qui avait brûlé l'âme de la petite sorcière avant qu'on ne mette le feu au cottage de la grande. De nouveau, elle était prise. De nouveau, elle ne pouvait que regarder, fascinée.

Puis Hao se leva et vint lui tendre la main, princier.

« Tu as réclamé l'aide des fées, n'est-ce pas, Mathilda ? Je suis venu te l'accorder. »

Elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il était grand, pour la petite sorcière; et elle savait que si elle était encore vivante, si elle avait chaud, si son poignet était soigné, c'était grâce à lui. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire à part oui? En vérité, elle ne le lui dit pas vraiment; mais ses yeux éblouis, ses mains qui cherchaient la sienne le lui dirent pour elle.

Elle ne douta pas une seconde.

Quand elle quitta le cercle des fées, la fillette était devenue une vraie sorcière, avec une épine dans le cœur et des sortilèges plein l'esprit. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, au fond. Brontë n'avait pas eu les crocs qui lui auraient sauvé la vie, mais elle ne ferait pas la même erreur.

Pour une fois, la sorcière serait celle qui allumerait le feu.


End file.
